The Dragonborn Comes
by Hornetzilla78
Summary: A Frozen/Skyrim/Sofia the First crossover. When Queen Elsa begins to notice how much time her sister Anna is spending with her boyfriend Kristoff, she begins looking for a potential suitor, eventually she finds one that is a hero from a foreign kingdom called Skyrim, who arrives for a diplomatic visit, alongside the Kingdom of Enchancia simultaneously. But then conflict arises.
1. Prologue: Diplomatic Visit

*Hi everyone, I am here to bring you my newest fanfiction, _The Dragonborn Comes_. This crossover will contain characters and elements from Frozen, _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_, and _Sofia the First _as well as two of my OCs. Also, every so often, I will list various tracks to accompany certain parts of the story. I do not own any of the characters or music from _Frozen, Skyrim, or Sofia the First; _they belong to Disney and Besthesda Softworks. I hope you enjoy this story :)

* * *

_**The Dragonborn Comes**_

Theme: One They Fear (Skyrim OST)

**Prologue: Diplomatic Visit**

Sofia's POV

Today is a very special day for my family. We are taking a trip to a kingdom known as Arendelle to meet a queen. My step-dad King Roland II warned my stepsiblings Amber and James as well as myself to be on our best behavior. He also told us to pack our winter coats as the climate of Arendelle was going to be very cool. My parents told me I couldn't take Clover, Robin, or Mia with me and that they had to stay here back at the castle, I was slightly disappointed, but I understood them as well.

My family packed our luggage together and Baileywick, the castle steward, placed them in the cargo hold of the flying carriage we were taking to Arendelle. He was also taking a separate carriage of his own to announce our arrival when we reach the kingdom.

According to what I've heard, Arendelle had this symbolic resident known as the Snow Queen, and from what I've heard, she has these ice powers that caused a lot of problems not too long ago. I've also heard a rumor from my step-sister Amber that a second kingdom will be visiting Arendelle the same time we are, so it sounds exciting that I may meet not one, but two foreign kingdoms.

When the last of our belongings was packed into the carriage, my stepfather said we were ready to leave for our diplomatic trip to Arendelle. Before we all boarded the carriage, he asked Amber, James, and I if we forgot anything? We each replied saying we were all set. My stepfather then told us we could all get ready to leave for our trip, so we all board the carriage as it got set to fly to Arendelle. Baileywick's separate carriage took off in the direction of Arendelle. Our carriage took off a moment afterwards and we began our journey to Arendelle.

I hope this trip will be as exciting as the rumors I had heard and imagined before we left.

* * *

**Alright, the introduction to this new story is done! What do you guys think about it? Leave your opinion by reviewing this chapter and tell me what you think of the idea. The first chapter will be posted soon to this Epic story of Adventure, Friendship, and Romance **


	2. A Hero Arrives

*I'm surprised at how many viewers I have at the moment for this story, it seemed like the past few days attracted a lot of attention to various readers from around the world. I'm impressed because of all of you who were willing to read this story so far. Anyway, here is the next chapter to this story. This one will introduce the main characters and the supporting ones.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Hero Arrives**

Queen Elsa stood in the great hall of Arendelle Castle in front of many of the staff, servants, and her friends that worked and lived in and around the castle. She was giving a small pep talk with everyone about what was going on that day. Among those listening to her were her sister Anna, her lover Kristoff, and Olaf, the snowman that loved warm hugs.

"Good morning, I've called you all here for something very important going on today," Elsa started off, "As you all may have heard over the last few days, we are having the leaders of two foreign kingdoms travel here for a diplomatic visit."

"Let's hope they aren't like that greedy Duke of Weselton," One servant spoke up before Elsa continued speaking.

"Yes, I hope so too," Elsa replied to the servant's remark, "Fortunately, the stewards of both kingdoms mentioned in the letter informing us of today's visit that they had heard of the incident that occurred a few weeks ago in this kingdom. They also mentioned that they were nothing like Weselton's leader, so I think we don't have to worry about any conflicts with trade.

"Ugh, Elsa, I mean- your majesty," Elsa's sister Anna spoke up, "Who are the Kingdoms that are visiting?"

"Anna, I've told you, you can just call me by my own name, we are sisters after all," Elsa replied before answering Anna's question, "And as for your question, the two kingdoms that are visiting are called Enchancia and Skyrim."

There was a slight pause before Elsa continued to speak to her sister.

"Also Anna, I've noticed how much time you've been spending with Kristoff, and how you have feelings for him. I know I've told you that I wish to be independent of myself, but after watching you and Kristoff spending so much time with eachother, I feel a bit jealous and lonely now."

"So, what are you saying Elsa?" Anna asked her older sister.

"What I'm saying is, I'm going to start looking for a suitor, one who is willing to spend time with me and love me just like Kristoff does with you." Elsa replied with a small smile.

"But why are you telling me this now?" asked Anna.

"I…I-I was afraid you would get mad at me," Elsa answered.

"Oh, it's okay Elsa," Anna said to comfort her sister, "I'm not mad, I'm just surprised that you wanted to tell me that."

"Thank you for understanding," Elsa replied, hugging her sister, before returning her attention to the servants.

"Anyways, I need all of you to work extra hard for this visit, I want to impress the two kingdoms," Elsa finish her speech, "You may all return to your regular duties for the day."

All the servants nodded their heads and left the great hall, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf stayed behind. Elsa turned to them upon noticing this.

"Also, Olaf, I need you to be on your best behavior, and try not to startle the guest with your presence." Elsa said to him.

"Will do, my Queen." Olaf said cheerfully before scurrying off.

"Oh, and Kristoff, as Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester, I want you to gather some ice in order for me to create décor for the kingdoms' visit." Elsa said to Kristoff.

"Okay, your majesty." Kristoff smiled and nodded, before leaving the vicinity.

Elsa finally turned her attention to her younger sister, who was a bit nervous of what she was going to say to her. Elsa made a concerned look to her.

"And Anna," Elsa caught her attention.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna said nervously.

Elsa's expression then turned from a concern frown to a shy smile.

"Would you mind accompanying me during this visit? I would like you be with me while the kingdoms of Enchancia and Skyrim visit," Elsa asked.

Anna smiled, "Anything for my sister."

"Thank you Anna," Elsa said, feeling confident now.

The two sisters embraced eachother in a warm hug once again.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna said to her sister.

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied back to her.

* * *

Hours passed, and around noon, Kai came into Elsa's study, where she was currently reading a book of her interest.

"Your majesty, the guards have spotted the kingdoms' ships in the distance, you should get ready for their arrival," he said to Elsa.

"Very well, go alert the guards and the servants of their arrival, and I hope you do your best during their visit," said Elsa.

"Thank you my queen," Kai responded, "I'll go tell them right away."

Kai then left to alert the staff around the castle, meanwhile, Elsa got up and quickly tidied up her dress before she made her way to the great hall, where she was meeting the two kingdoms.

As she started walking down the halls to the great hall, she heard someone running behind her. She turned around and saw her sister Anna running in her direction with one hand pulling up the skirt of her summer dress. Before she noticed, Anna bumped straight into her older sister, causing them to nearly lose their footing and fall. Once they gained their footing again, Elsa began to speak to her.

"Anna, please be careful," Elsa told her younger sister.

"Sorry Elsa," Anna apologized, "I'm just in a hurry, and I didn't want to be late."

"Well, at least you're ready for the kingdoms' arrival," said Elsa, "Come on, we need to head to the great hall and prepare for their arrival."

"Sure, I'll walk with you there," Anna replied to her sister.

The two of them began making their way to the hall before Anna broke the silence between them.

"I heard Enchancia's king recently remarried, and that we're going to meet his children during this visit," said Anna, "I wonder if they will get along with us."

"I heard that too," Elsa replied back to her sister, "I also heard that the other kingdom, Skyrim, has its own hero."

"Ooh," Anna replied, "Maybe he might be coming to this visit, and maybe he can be one of your potential suitors you told me about earlier today." she finished, raising an eyebrow.

Both of them shared a giggle before Elsa responded to Anna.

"Well, we'll just have to see what he's like before I can make the decision." Elsa replied.

The two of them ended their conversation and continued walking to the great hall. Once they were there, Elsa took her position, standing in front of her throne, while Anna took her place to the left of her sister. Once they were in place, Anna turned towards her sister and saw Kristoff on the opposite side of her. He noticed her and then gave her a wave; Anna blushed and waved back at him.

"Good luck," he whispered to both of the girls.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you Kristoff," Anna blushed once again.

A few minutes later, an unfamiliar man entered the hall from the main entrance; this man was none other than the Castle Steward of Enchancia, Baileywick.

"Presenting, his majesty King Roland II of Enchancia and his family" He stated in front of the Snow Queen.

Trumpets from outside in the front courtyard began to play to signal the arrival of the King of Enchancia, a Pegasus-drawn carriage landed in the center of the courtyard, and Baileywick then rushed to open the door to the carriage. Out of it came a man dressed in a blue suit, which Elsa presumed to be King Roland II. After the man stepped out, a young woman in a pink dress and a gold tiara followed him, she must've been his wife. After her came a young boy in a green and white suit stepped out after the King and his wife. After the boy stepped out of the carriage, a young girl about the same age as the boy, stepped out, she too had blond hair and was wearing a golden-green dress, a matching tiara, she was also carrying a fan in one hand. After her came yet another girl, who looked younger than the other two children before her. She had wavy, auburn hair and was wearing a bright, purple dress with a crystal tiara and a beautiful, purple amulet was worn around her neck. The young boy assisted the younger girl out of the carriage before they all joined up with their family and Baileywick. The group made their way into the great hall, and greeted Elsa.

"Greetings, King Roland, I am Queen Elsa, and I welcome you to my kingdom, Arendelle," Elsa spoke up to the King and his family.

"Your majesty, I am pleased to meet you," King Roland said while shaking hands with Elsa, "This here is my wife, Queen Miranda."

"Hello, your majesty," Miranda said to the Snow Queen.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Elsa shook her hand with Queen Miranda.

"And these are my three children," Roland continued, introducing each child individually, starting with the young boy, "This is my son, Prince James."

"Hello, your majesty," Prince James introduced himself to Elsa.

"Nice to meet you," Elsa smiled and shook his hand.

"Next is my daughter, Princess Amber." Roland continued.

Amber walked up to Elsa and introduced herself, "Your majesty, it is a delight to meet you."

"It's a delight to meet you as well," Elsa replied back to Amber.

Amber walked back next to her twin brother as Roland continued to speak.

"And finally, this is my step-daughter, Princess Sofia," He finished.

Sofia approached the Snow Queen with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I always wanted to meet you Queen Elsa," she said to Elsa.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Sofia," Elsa replied to her while shaking her hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot," King Roland realized, "This man here is Baileywick, he is the Castle Steward."

"Your majesty," Baileywick bowed to Elsa.

"Greetings," Elsa replied, before turning her attention back to King Roland, "Now that I've met your family, I would like to introduced mine."

"Wonderful," King Roland replied.

"This girl here is my younger sister, Princess Anna," Elsa introduced her sister.

Anna approached the King and his family, "Hi, it's so good to meet you all."

"Greetings," King Roland replied.

"And this is her…" Elsa paused for a second.

"Boyfriend," Anna answered for her sister, "This is my boyfriend, Kristoff. He is Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester."

"Hey," Kristoff greet King Roland and his family.

"Wait, are you the one that made the ice sculptures outside in the courtyard?" Queen Miranda asked.

"Well, I did… with the help of Elsa's ice powers," Kristoff answered.

"Kristoff!" Elsa complained.

The children gasped upon what Kristoff said about Elsa.

"You have Ice powers?" Sofia asked Elsa.

Elsa smiled, "They don't call me the Snow Queen for nothing."

"Wow, maybe you can show us sometime," Sofia replied.

"It's amazing, she once built a large palace made of ice," Anna told the kids.

"Whoa, that is amazing," James remarked.

"Indeed, that is impressive," Amber agreed with her twin brother.

"I know," Elsa chuckled, "And I'll show to you guys sometime, but right now you should prepare for another arrival. Another kingdom called Skyrim is also visiting us alongside your kingdom."

Suddenly, a man in a dark, purple robe and a wand came barging through the door, tired of having to run to join up with King Roland and his family. This cloaked man was the Royal Sorcerer, Cedric.

"Sorry I'm late, your majesty," Cedric apologized to King Roland.

"Your majesty, who is this man?" Elsa asked King Roland.

"This man, is the castle's Royal Sorcerer, Cedric," King Roland introduced Cedric.

"Your majesty, how nice to make your, eh, acquaintance," Cedric greeted Elsa.

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Cedric," Elsa replied to the Royal Sorcerer.

Elsa then turned back to King Roland to speak to him once again.

"Now that your kingdom has settled in, let's await Skyrim's arrival, which should be any minute now," Elsa told the King of Enchancia.

King Roland nodded in agreement and everyone turned their attention to the main door, a moment later, a man wearing a bright, red tunic and a matching hat entered the hall.

"Your majesty, I present to you, Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim," the man finished.

A second later, a group of men entered the great hall alongside the man in the decorative tunic. The one that caught the queen's main attention was a large man with long, blonde hair and a beard, he was wearing a dark outfit with a fur coat, a decorated shirt, and grey boots; this was Ulfric Stormcloak, the High King of Skyrim. The other men with him wore blue tunics and steel helmets that concealed their faces. They approached Elsa and stopped when they were a few feet in front of her. Ulfric then approached her.

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce myself, I am Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim," said Ulfric.

"Greetings," Elsa greeted the High King, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and we are pleased to have your kingdom visit ours."

"This man here is my steward, Jorleif," Ulfric introduced to Elsa.

"Honored to meet you, your majesty," Jorleif greeted Elsa.

"An honor to meet you too," Elsa returned the greeting by shaking his hand, "I heard your kingdom has its own hero Ulfric, is that true?"

"Oh, you better believe it, because I present to you a friend of mine," Ulfric said to signal the hero's entrance.

Just then, the doors to the main hall opened vigorously, and introduced a man dressed in bone-like armor, and was wearing a shiny, green mask with a dark shroud that concealed his face. He also wore a bronze amulet with an emblem around his neck. To the right side of him stood a tall, muscular man with shaggy, brown hair and black war paint on his eyes, he wore a steel set of armor with a matching pair of gauntlets, pauldrons, and boots; this man carried a large, steel greatsword on his back as a weapon. To the left of the man in bone-like armor was a woman with grey skin, pointed ears, red eyes, and dark brown hair, she wore a brownish-grey robe with leather boots, a hood, and armguards. When all three of them reached where Ulfric and his men were standing, they stopped. The warrior began to speak to Elsa

"Your majesty, my name Hornet, the Hero of Skyrim," Hornet introduced himself.

"Ah, you must be the one that I've heard about," Elsa said, before turning her attention to the elf woman, "And who are these two comrades you brought with you?"

"Your majesty, I am Breylna Maryon, I am a student studying at the College of Winterhold in Skyrim. I am also Hornet's steward," Breylna greeted Elsa, followed by shaking her hand.

"I see," Elsa replied, before she turned to the man in steel armor, "And what about you sir?"

"I am Farkas, a member of the Companions," Farkas greeted the queen, "I am considered the muscle of the Companions as well Hornet's main companion."

"Hmm, interesting," Elsa replied, before turning her attention back to Hornet.

"Wow, a real hero," Sofia remarked as she watched Hornet speak to the queen.

"I've sure you might be aware, but we also have King Roland II of Enchancia and his family visiting us at the same time as you and your men," Elsa explained, "Oh, and I almost forgot, this is my younger sister, Princess Anna, and her boyfriend Kristoff, who is the Royal Ice Harvester of Arendelle.

"Hi," Anna said, waving with Kristoff.

"An honor to meet you," Ulfric smiled, before making his way to greet King Roland and his family. "Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim," Ulfric greeted King Roland.

"King Roland II of Enchancia," Roland greet Ulfric, before shaking his hand and then introducing his family, "This is my wife Miranda, my son James, my daughter Amber, and my step-daughter Sofia."

"Good to see you all," Ulfric greeted Roland's family.

"And this is the castle steward, Baileywick," Roland introduced.

"Your majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you," Baileywick greeted, "Maybe our kingdoms could establish relations while we are here."

"Maybe so," Jorleif replied, "I'm Ulfric's Steward, Jorleif."

"Ah, greetings," Roland replied to Jorleif.

"And that man in the robes is our Royal Sorcerer, Cedric," Roland introduced.

"Ah yes, I saw you heading inside the castle before we entered," Ulfric said to Cedric.

"Yeah, long story, but I was just running late, that's all," Cedric explained.

"Well, now that our kingdoms have met, why don't you guys get settled in," Elsa said to the two kings, "Ulfric, you and your men can settle in the east wing of the castle. Roland, you and your family can have the west wing, near where Anna and my rooms are. Our servants will help carry your belongings."

"Understood," Roland replied to Elsa.

"Oh, and dinner will be at 5 this evening, be here by then," Elsa reminded them.

"Got it, men let's get settled into our rooms," Ulfric instructed.

Ulfric and his men left the great hall and headed towards the east wing. Roland then turned to his family.

"We should do the same thing," Roland told his wife and children.

"I'll lead you to them," Anna replied.

"Good, I'll take care of the luggage we brought," Baileywick said.

"Why don't you take a break from doing that," said King Roland, "After all, we are here as guests."

"Well then if you insist your majesty," Baileywick responded.

Roland and his family followed Anna towards the west wing of the castle, leaving Elsa, Kristoff, Hornet, Farkas, and Breylna in the great hall. Elsa then noticed the amulet Hornet was wearing and preceded to ask him about it.

"Hornet, what is that amulet you're wearing?" Elsa asked.

"Oh that, it's an Amulet of Mara," Hornet answered, "It means that I am looking for a spouse."

"Really?" said Elsa, obviously interested in it, "Well thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome, your majesty," Hornet replied, "Now that we're done talking, I think I'll explore your kingdom a bit if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Elsa replied.

And with that said, Hornet nodded and then left the castle with his two followers. Elsa and Kristoff then left the great hall for their daily duties afterwards. One thought stuck to Elsa though.

"If he is the hero the people of Skyrim claim him to be, then maybe sometime soon, I can have him prove his power in my presence," Elsa thought.

* * *

**Alright first chapter is done. Now that we've met the main characters, let's just see what will be in store for them. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, Chapter 2 will be up sooner than you know it**


	3. A Grand Feast

*I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Grand Feast**

*Play: Village 2, then Ancient Stones (Skyrim OST)*

Hornet made his way into the town that lied next to the castle. The first thing he noticed was that the village was packed with lots of citizens wandering the streets, more than he had ever seen in the towns back in Skyrim. He explored the town by walking the streets, noting the various stores that lined them. He decided to head into the tavern, which was one of the first places that caught his attention.

Upon entering the tavern, he noticed a few recognizable faces. In one corner of the tavern was King Roland's wife Queen Miranda with her children; and at the front counter was one of the guards from Skyrim, who was apparently drowning himself in mead. Hornet walked up to the counter to request an appetizer of food. Just then, one of Roland's children, Sofia, noticed his presence and walked up to the hero.

"Hi, I recognize you," she greeted Hornet, "You were that hero that arrived at Elsa's Castle earlier today."

"Yes, I was," he replied to her, "And I also remember seeing you and your family there as well."

She giggled upon hearing him reply.

"Oh, I haven't formally introduced myself," she told the hero, "I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia, but you can just all me Sofia."

"Nice to meet you Sofia," he replied, before introducing himself, "I am Hornet, the hero of Skyrim."

"Why do they call you that?" Sofia asked.

"Because Hornet here vanquished a great evil from this world, and saved all of our lives from certain doom," The guard behind Hornet answered, "That is why Skyrim recognizes him as a hero." He finished, before turning away and continuing drinking down a bottle full of mead.

"Wow," Sofia replied, excited to hear his accomplishment, "Well, have you met my family here?"

"No, not really," Hornet answered.

"Well, why don't I introduce you to them," she replied.

"Very well," he replied.

Sofia smiled and led him to the table where her family was sitting at. At the table, Queen Miranda, Roland's wife, as well as two children, the boy and a girl accompanying him when they arrived, these were Prince James and Princess Amber. Once they were there, Sofia got their attention.

"Mom, Amber, James?" Sofia asked them.

"What is it Sofia?" Amber asked her younger stepsister.

"I would like to introduce you to my new friend Hornet," Sofia continued.

"Oh, I remember you," James said, "You're that hero that was with the High King of Skyrim when we were at Elsa's castle."

"Oh right, I indeed remember you as well," Amber replied.

"Hornet, this is my mother and my two step siblings, Amber and James," Sofia introduced me.

"Greetings," Miranda greeted, "I'm Queen Miranda, King Roland's wife and Sofia's mother."

Amber introduced herself next.

"I'm Princess Amber, Sofia's stepsister," she greeted the hero.

"And I'm Prince James, Amber's twin brother and Sofia's stepbrother," James piped up after Amber finished speaking.

"Honored to meet you all," Hornet replied to them, "I'm Hornet, and like you said James, I'm the Hero of Skyrim."

"So you're a hero, that's fascinating," James replied, obviously interested.

"But what exactly do you do?" Amber asked.

"I slay dragons," Hornet simply answered.

"Hmm, that's all?" Amber said, a bit disappointed.

"Well, now that we've all met, why don't we all head back to Elsa's castle, she's preparing a feast to welcome us to her kingdom," Queen Miranda spoke up after Amber finished talking.

"Mmm, I can't wait," Sofia replied to her mother.

"That reminds me, I brought a special dessert for the occasion," Hornet replied to Queen Miranda

"Really?" Sofia's face lit up.

"Yeah, I hope you all find them delicious," he responded to the young princess.

"Thank you, now let's go back to the castle to meet up with my husband and everyone else and attend the feast Elsa and her servants prepared for us," Miranda replied.

Queen Miranda's children nodded before they got up from the table they were sitting at and walked out of the tavern, Hornet decided to tag along with them on the journey back to the castle. The guard that was at the tavern stayed behind and continued drinking multiple tankards full of mead, saying he'll join up for the feast later.

When they returned to the castle, one of the guards welcomed the group and opened the gate to let them in. The group made their way to the great hall where the feast was being held, and when they got to the great hall, there was a long table set up stretching from on end of the room to the other. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Ulfric, Roland, Jorleif, Farkas, Breylna, Baileywick and Cedrick were all seated at the table awaiting their arrival. The group decided to take our seats and wait for the meal that everyone was about to have.

Not long after the group took their seats, servants emerged from the kitchen doors with covered tray of various sizes. The largest of the trays was place in the center of the table while the smaller ones were placed elsewhere. Once all the trays were in their places, the servants removed the lid from each of the trays to reveal what they had under them. The smaller trays contained all sorts of foods such as apple stew, cooked beef, and crab legs. But what was under the largest tray astonished everyone; it was a large, oven-roasted pig.

"Dig in everyone," Elsa announced to all of the guests.

Everyone began to collect the various foods that surrounded the table; many of their plates were full of portions of crab legs or a chunk of the roasted pig.

After nearly half an hour of eating, everyone had finally finished his or her meal. Elsa then got up and began to speak to everyone.

"Now that all of you are finished with your meals, I think it's time for dessert," Elsa said to everyone, "Men, bring out the desserts."

After saying this, a dozen servants emerged from the kitchen doors with platters full of Ice cream sundaes decorated with chocolate. Each servant placed a sundae in front of everyone at the table. Hornet stood up once everyone had his or her sundaes.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind, I brought my own dessert for everyone," he told her.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

He took out a platter full of sweetrolls and revealed them to everyone.

"Wow, what are those?" Sofia asked.

"These Sofia, are sweetrolls, a popular dessert and snack from where I come from," he hero answered her.

"Indeed," Ulfric replied to Hornet's answer, "I find them delicious."

"Could I try one?" Sofia asked.

"Sure, take whichever one you like," Hornet replied.

Sofia picked one that was bigger than most of the others. When she bit into it, her eyes lit up.

"Amazing, these are delicious," she commented.

"Thanks," the hero replied to the young princess.

Hornet then passed around the platter full of sweetrolls to everyone at the table, once everyone received one; he put the platter away. Everyone enjoyed the sweetrolls he brought, alongside Elsa's sundaes.

Once everyone had finished their desserts, it was already starting to get late. King Roland and Queen Miranda decided to retire back to their chambers, and Ulfric Stormcloak did the same. Elsa kept Hornet back to speak with her.

"I have to admit Hornet, those sweetrolls were delicious," she smiled.

"I agree," Anna, replied, "They're almost as good as chocolate."

"Thanks again for the wonderful dessert you brought with you during your visit, it was a pleasure," She praised the hero.

"Your welcome, your majesty," he replied back to the queen.

Afterwards, Hornet left to get some rest at his bedchambers; Sofia and her stepsiblings decided to follow him.

"Thanks again for the sweetrolls Hornet," Sofia thanked the hero, "They were so delicious."

"I have to admit, those rolls were very outstanding," Amber replied, giving a smile.

"Not to mention those sundaes," James replied to what his sisters said.

All three of them laughed before James spoke up again.

"Well, I'm tired, I think I might call it a day and go to bed," James told the other three, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

James then ran off to his chambers, leaving Amber, Sofia, and Hornet to themselves.

"Yeah, I have to agree with James, I'm ready for bed as well," she yawned, "See you in the morning,"

"Goodnight Sofia," Amber waved to Sofia before she left to her bedchamber, leaving Amber alone with Hornet. She then turned her attention back to him.

"It seems that my step-sister is a bit interested in what you do," she told the hero.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," he replied to her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, good night," Amber said, before leaving to her bedchamber.

Hornet waved goodbye to Amber, but she didn't look back. He then turned around and made his way to his bedchamber that Elsa had told him about.

* * *

Atop the North Mountain, a black haze began to cluster together and form a figure, upon complete formation, the being revealed itself to be a dragon. The dragon made a fierce roar before flying off in the night.

* * *

**Oh, getting interesting? Well that's the end of this chapter, and I apologize it took so long to upload, I had many events going on right now that placed me on a temporary Writer's Block, however that should be over now, and I should start uploading new chapters more often now. I'm surprised at how many views I've gotten so far with this story. Please review and tell me your thoughts about this story so far, and tell me what you predict will happen next. Chapter Three coming soon**


	4. Watch the Skies

*I'm quite surprised how many views I've managed to get so far with this story. I want to thank you all for reading this so far. Now, here's chapter three, this one will introduce my second of my two OCs in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Watch the Skies**

*Play: Secunda (Skyrim OST)*

The night went by, and the soon enough, morning arrived. As usual, Elsa got up before her younger sister did, as she tended to sleep in a lot due to the fact that she did not have as much business and duties that the Snow Queen had to deal with. She got dressed in her usual ice gown and tied her hair back into my signature braid and tucked it to the side, next to her shoulder. Once she finished, Elsa exited her room and into the hallway it opened up to. She made her way down the corridors, walking passed the rooms that were accompanying the royal family of Enchancia, but then after making a left turn down the hallway leading to the great hall, she stopped dead in her tracks in front of the large window that overlooked the village and kingdom. There, staring at the view, was Hornet, the warrior who Ulfric Stormcloak and his men claimed was the "Hero of Skyrim". Elsa tried to move quietly pass him into the hallway leading to the great hall; however, Hornet somehow became aware of her presence.

"Good Morning, Queen Elsa," he greeted the Snow Queen without turning to face her, "I see you're up and about now."

"I am," she responded, "I get up almost everyday at this time to prepare for my usual business in the day."

"Well I've got news for you, your majesty," he replied back to her, "One of the guards said to me that a black dragon was spotted at a summit just north of here called the North Mountain."

Suddenly, a thought popped into my mind. The North Mountain, that was the same location I retreated to and took shelter at when I revealed my powers to my sister as well as the whole kingdom many weeks ago. Oh how that brings back bad memories.

"Yes," Elsa responded to his statement, "I'm familiar with that summit. It's the highest point in all of Arendelle."

"It's strange how it has quite an unusual shape for a mountain," he replied back.

"Indeed it does," she agreed with Hornet.

"But that story is not what I'm fascinated in the most," he continued, "Apparently, Sofia, one of the princesses from Enchancia told me that you have ice powers."

I sighed, "Yeah, I told her that when her family arrived here for the first time. When did she tell you this?"

"On the way here to join everyone in the feast you prepared for our two kingdoms arrivals yesterday," he answered, "She was really fascinated in learning that."

"Everyone in Arendelle knows about my power," Elsa explained to Hornet, "However, I am still trying to control it, even after I learned how exactly it works."

"I understand," he complied to her, "How exactly did you get your powers anyway?"

"Well," she stated, "That's a long story, you see-"

But before she continued explaining her powers to Hornet, Gerda came running down the hall, calling the Snow Queen's name.

"Your majesty, your majesty," Gerda said, catching Elsa's attention, as well as Hornet's, "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but someone wants to meet you as soon as possible at the great hall."

"At this hour? Wow. This is the earliest meeting I had during my time as queen," Elsa thought

"Tell them I'll be there momentarily," the Snow Queen said to the head of the servants.

"Yes my queen," Gerda replied, before making her way to the great hall.

Elsa then turned back to Hornet.

"I need to deal with a personal matter before I meet with this subject," she explained to him, "Why don't you head to the great hall and wait for me to arrive for this early matter, I'll meet up shortly."

He nodded in agreement and made his way down the corridor leading to the great hall, Elsa then turned around and made her way back to her room.

Not long afterwards, Elsa left her room once more and headed down to the great hall. As she was walking back from her room, she heard the doors to some of the royal family of Enchancias' rooms open up from around the corner. She turned to walk down the corridor and noticed Prince James, Princess Amber, and Princess Sofia emerge from their rooms, all dressed and ready for whatever they had planned for the day. Sofia was the first one to notice Elsa's presence and turned to greet her.

"Good morning, your majesty," Sofia greeted her.

"Good morning Sofia," Elsa replied back to the young princess, "Listen, I have a meeting with an unknown subject in a little bit."

"I wonder who it is," Sofia replied, "Could I join you?"

"Okay, but be on your best behavior, only speak when you are spoken to," the Snow Queen answered her.

"I will, don't worry," Sofia replied.

"Could I come too?" Amber asked, "Maybe this subject is another royal like us."

"Okay, but the same rules apply for you as well, Amber," Elsa answered her.

"No problem," she replied, "After all, I am trained in being patient."

"I'll go too, if you don't mind your majesty," James spoke up.

"Very well," Elsa replied, "You three head down to the great hall where I'll meet the subject, and I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay, see you in a little bit," Sofia said as she and her stepsiblings left to the great hall.

And with that situation settled, Elsa continued down the hallway to the great hall.

Meanwhile, Amber, James, and Sofia made their way to the great hall to wait on Elsa before she met this person she was talking about. Amber talked along the way about what she thought the person they were meeting was.

"Do you two wonder who this subject will be?" Amber asked her siblings.

"Well, they could be anyone as far as we know," James replied to his twin sister.

"True," Amber remarked, "But what if it is one of our friends from Royal Academy?"

"I don't know Amber," Sofia answered her stepsister, "I have the feeling it isn't any of them."

"Well," Amber sighed in defeat, "You do have a point there Sofia. Let's just go to the great hall and wait until Elsa arrives, then we can find out who it is."

They all agreed to that solution and then continued their walk to the great hall. When they got there, they noticed Hornet standing beside the throne.

"Hornet, I didn't know you were here as well," Sofia said to him.

"I decided to meet this subject Queen Elsa said she was meeting soon," Hornet replied.

"So you're meeting the subject too?" Amber asked him.

"Yes," he answered, "And I guess you three are doing the same as well, am I right?"

"We sure are," Sofia replied.

"I see," Hornet said back to the three siblings, "Well lets get ready, Elsa will be here any moment now."

The children nodded in agreement with Hornet, and decided to stand away from the throne too avoid attracting attention. About a minute later, Elsa entered the great hall from the same hallway the three of them entered the great hall from.

"Your majesty," one of the servants call out to Elsa, "You made it. Do you want me to let the subject into the castle?"

"Let them in immediately," Elsa answered the servant.

The servant nodded and walked up to the doors with another servant. They opened up the doors slowly to reveal a young woman from behind the giant doors.

The young lady had long, blonde hair reaching all the way down to her waist and bright green eyes. She wore a green and white sleeveless dress that had only a single strap with a large white flower at the end of it. She wore some sort of ribbon around her shoulder as well. Her dress reached down to the floor, covering her feet, which only appeared when she walked. When her feet became invisible, the group noticed that she wore a pair of emerald high-heeled sandals. But what was the most interesting thing about her was a large, green sword she was carrying.

She approached Queen Elsa until she was a good distance in from of her to speak.

"Your majesty," the young lady greeted Elsa, "My name is Calla. I was once a princess of a kingdom called Emeraldia."

"A princess you say?" Elsa asked her.

"Yes, I have been sent here because I heard that there was a dragon sighted in this area," she explained.

"What you say is true, Calla," Elsa answered her, "Apparently, one of my visiting diplomats said he heard that one of the guards saw it, this is him standing right here."

Elsa pointed at Hornet before he introduced himself.

"Greetings, I am Hornet, the Hero of Skyrim," Hornet introduced himself.

"The Hero of Skyrim you say?" Calla replied, "I'm not easily convinced."

"I have a proposal," Hornet stated to the former princess, "How about I go up to the North Mountain and confront the dragon myself."

"Very well," Elsa answered him, "And I'll come with you, I'm familiar with the summit, as I once retreated there when I revealed my powers to the kingdom for the first time."

"Is that where Anna said you built that ice palace you were going to show us sometime?" Sofia asked Queen Elsa.

"It is Sofia," Elsa answered her question.

"Then could I come too?" the princess of Enchancia asked her once again."

"Alright," Elsa replied, "But you have to ask your parents about that first, and if they agree, then you have to stick with one of us, alright?"

"Okay," she answered the queen, before turning to Amber and James, "Do you guys want to come with us as well?"

"I'll go with you Sofia," James answered her question, "What about you Amber?"

"I'm not the kind of person to go on strenuous adventures, Sofia," Amber answered, "I think I'll just stay back here."

"Oh come on Amber," Sofia attempted to persuade her, "It will be amazing. Please Amber?"

Amber sighed.

"Okay Sofia," she answered, "If it means so much to you, then I'll go."

"Thanks Amber," Sofia said before hugging her stepsister, Amber then smiled and returned the hug.

"Well, what about you Calla?" Elsa asked, turning back to Calla.

"I'll go," she answered, "I wouldn't mind witnessing the dragon up close myself."

"Then it's settled," Elsa stated, "Sofia, you and your siblings should go ask your parents if you guys can go with us on this trip."

"Yes, your majesty," Sofia replied.

The three siblings then left the great hall into the hallway they had entered from. They made their way to the room their parents were staying in. When they got there, James knocked on the door.

"Mom, dad?" Sofia said, "Amber, James, and I have a question to ask you two."

A second later, the door opened up to reveal their parents King Roland and his wife Queen Miranda.

"Yes Sofia, what is it you wanted to ask us?" her stepfather asked.

"We wanted to know, could Amber, James, and I travel with Elsa up the North Mountain?" Sofia asked them.

"I don't know," her mom replied, "It sounds quite dangerous."

"I know, but we really want to see Elsa's ice palace as well as a dragon Hornet heard about last night, could we go up there?" she asked them once more.

The king and queen looked at each other and then began to discuss if the kids could go on the journey. After about a minute talking to themselves, they nodded in an agreement, and then turned back to their children and spoke.

"We've decided," Roland stated.

"We'll let you guys scale the North Mountain with Elsa and Hornet," Miranda answered, "Just tread carefully and try not to get yourselves hurt by the dragon."

"Thanks mom," Sofia thanked her mother.

"And don't forget to bundle up for the journey," Miranda stated to Sofia and her step siblings, "I have a feeling it will be cold up there."

"We will," Amber replied.

"Well, we'll go tell Elsa what you've said," Sofia said to her parents.

And with that settled, the three of them said goodbye to their parents and began to walk back to the great hall to tell Elsa their parents' answer. When they got there, we walked up to Elsa, who was talking with Hornet and Calla.

"Elsa," Sofia spoke up to the Snow Queen.

Elsa turned and face her, "What is it Sofia?"

"We spoke with our parents," she told the queen, "They said they will lets us travel up the North Mountain with you."

"Very well, let's all get prepared," she told everyone, "We'll leave tomorrow morning to begin our journey up the North Mountain."

"Did you say the North Mountain?" everyone heard a voice emerge from the hallway we entered the great hall from.

The voice revealed itself to be Elsa's younger sister, Anna; she must've heard the group talking about the trip.

"Anna? Did you hear what we were talking about?" Elsa asked her.

"Yes," she answered, "And I wanted to know, could I go with you?"

"Okay," Elsa replied, "But try not to get yourself into any danger like you did last time you were up there."

"Don't worry Elsa, I'll try not too," she answered her sister.

"Then it's OFFICALLY settled," Elsa spoke after making that decision, "The seven of us will leave tomorrow morning to begin our journey up the North Mountain. I suggest you all get ready before we go. That way you'll all be prepared."

"Very well," Hornet replied, "I'll notify Breylna and Farkas about this and have them stay here while I'm gone."

"This is going to be a dangerous journey, so be careful everyone," Elsa warned everyone.

And with a nod of agreement, the group all parted ways and continued the things they had planned for the day. The thought about what Elsa said stuck to Sofia for the rest of the day.

"Elsa's right," she thought to herself, "This is going to be one, dangerous journey."

* * *

**Well, that it for this chapter, you've met my other OC Calla, and now the main characters have decided to journey up the North Mountain to confront a dragon. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and what your predictions are for what's coming up. Chapter four will be up soon ;)**


	5. Journey to the North Mountain

*Its tough trying to get these chapters in while doing college work, but I really appreciate how many of you are reading my story so far, it means a lot, thank you. Anyways, here's the next chapter to _The Dragonborn Comes_, I hope you all like it

* * *

**Chapter Four: Journey to the North Mountain**

*Play: Dawn (Skyrim OST)*

The following day, everyone wake up just before the break of dawn. The children felt very tired waking at this time, but they managed to get dressed in their winter garments and collect everything they needed to be ready for the big journey up the North Mountain. When Sofia exited my chambers and met up with the rest of her family Amber and James were standing with my mom and dad just outside our their chambers, waiting for her. Queen Miranda was the first to notice Sofia, and gestured her to speak to herself and her father before she left with Elsa up to the North Mountain along with her siblings.

"Sofia sweetie?"

"Yes mom?"

"Are you and your stepsiblings ready for the trip up to the North Mountain?"

"I have everything packed and ready to go," Sofia answered.

"Is there anything that you forgot?" she asked, "I don't want you to realize that you forgot something you need until it's too late."

Sofia placed her satchel down and checked to see if everything I packed was inside it, when I found that I had everything packed for the journey, I closed the satchel and replied to my mom.

"Nope, nothing seems missing."

"Very well," Queen Miranda said, "You and your stepsiblings be careful on this trip and don't get into any trouble. I love you, and I hope to see you all when you return back from the trip."

She then gave Sofia and her stepsiblings a kiss on the cheek, and then the three of them walked down to the great hall where they were supposed to meet Elsa and the rest of the group. When they got there, we found Elsa and the rest of the group ready for the trip. Elsa was apparently in a conversation with Hornet.

"So wait, you actually stayed up all night?" Elsa asked Hornet.

"That's right," Hornet, answered, "You see, I was once part werewolf, but I cured myself of it years ago. However, I still have the habit of not sleeping."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, but I'm use to it."

Just then, Elsa noticed the children's presence; she turned towards the three of them and greeted them.

"Well, I see you three are ready for the tough journey we're about to embark on."

"We are, your majesty," Sofia replied, "So when are we heading out?"

"In just a few minutes," Elsa answered, "Our horses are waiting outside, why don't we all get prepared to leave."

Everyone agreed with Elsa's suggestion and they all exited out the main entrance of the castle. Outside in the courtyard, there were seven horses saddled up and ready for the trip.

"Alright, now that we're here, lets mount our horses before we head out," Elsa instructed the group.

Everyone nodded and walked towards the horse they preferred to ride for the journey. Once all of them were mounted atop their steeds, Elsa gave orders to some of the guards working around the courtyard, preparing for the journey.

*Play: The Launch (Treasure Planet OST)*

"Start opening the gate men," she called up to two guards working at the castle gate.

The two guards saluted to her instructions and then started rotating the levers that opened the gate. As the gate began to open up very slowly, Elsa turned back to her sister Anna and spoke to her.

"Anna, I want you to lead us up the mountain on the path you used to climb the North Mountain back when I retreated to it."

"Okay Elsa," she responded, "But I remember there was a ravine that Kristoff and I had to jump over when we climbed it that time."

"Then maybe we'll use and alternative route when we reach that area."

"Okay, we'll try that when we get there."

Elsa then turned back to the gate and noticed that it was almost fully opened. She then turned back to the group and found Hornet; I walked up and spoke to him.

"Hornet, I want you to stick in the front of the group with my sister to look out for any threats along the way."

"Very well your majesty," he responded, before walking up to Anna and speaking to her, "It seems your older sister wants me to look out any threats along our journey, is there anything I should know about along the way?"

"Actually yes," Anna replied, "When Kristoff and I traveled up the cliff a few weeks earlier, we got chased by a pack of wolves, I'll tell you when we reach the area we encountered them at."

"Very well, I'll take care of the wolves along the way, I slayed many of them back in my homeland after all."

"Okay," Anna replied back, before walking up to her horse standing in the front of the line and mounting it.

"What about you, your majesty?" Hornet asked the snow queen, "What will you do along the way?"

"I'll stick with Amber, James, and Sofia to make sure they don't get harmed in anyway. Oh, and one last thing, when we get to my old ice palace along the way, I'm certain that my old frost giant guardian is maintaining himself there, and he usually doesn't like unwelcome guests. So let me handle him when we reach the palace, I'm certain once he notices me, he'll listen to any orders I give him."

"Very well," Hornet replied, "And if this frost giant tries to attack us, I'll defend you and the rest of the group against him."

"Alright," she replied "But only do so if he attacks us."

Hornet nodded and then approached a palomino horse standing behind Anna's steed; apparently he had brought that horse on the ship ride here.

"Alright, you give the signal to begin the journey," she called back to him, before turning back to Calla, Amber, James, and Sofia, "I want the rest of you to start mounting your horses, I have one last thing to do."

All four of them nodded and started mounting their steeds; meanwhile Elsa spotted Kristoff walking out of the great hall. She walked up to him to tell him something important.

"Kristoff, while Anna and I are gone, you're in charge of the kingdom, make sure to protect it while we're gone and take care of the visiting monarchs."

"I will Elsa, I won't let you or Anna down."

Elsa smiled and then walked back to her horse and mounted it, she took one last look back towards the castle to see Kristoff was now accompanied by Sven, Gerda, Kai, Ulfric Stormcloak, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Farkas, Breylna, Baileywick, Cedric the sorcerer, and Ulfric's men, they all bid the group farewell on their journey. Amber, James, and Sofia even waved goodbye to their parents. Elsa turned back to Hornet and spoke to him once more.

"Give the signal whenever you're ready Hornet."

He nodded and raised his right hand with his index and middle fingers pointing upward, he held his arm in that position for a few seconds, before pointing it forward out of the castle. Anna then reacted and instructed her horse to start galloping at full speed, Hornet then began following her, followed by Elsa, then Calla, James, Amber, and finally Sofia. Their horses began charging towards the village at full speed. When they reach it, Elsa noticed many citizens standing to the side of the road cheering the group on and wishing them good luck on their journey. She then looked back at the castle as it started to move away from my vision.

Sofia took one more glimpse back at the castle and saw everyone wave goodbye. She waved back in return, especially to her parents, until they were all out of her sight. She then turned back and noticed that the group was now making their way through the village outside of the castle. She saw hundreds of people lining the streets cheering for the group of adventurers and wishing them good luck on the quest ahead. After she made it out of the village, She continued following the rest of the group into the wilderness of Arendelle as they made their way into a thick forest and began climbing. Their journey had officially begun.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Kristoff and the rest of the castle residents that bidded farewell to Elsa and her group began to part ways and make their way back into the castle, everyone except two of Ulfric's men.

"Hey, want to get some mead down in the village?" one of them spoke up to the other.

"Yeah," the other replied in his Nordic accent, "I'd be a lot warmer and a lot happier with a belly full of mead."

* * *

**And they're off! The journey up the North Mountain has begun. I hope you all liked this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review and what you think will happen next in this story. Next chapter will deal with the group traveling up to the North Mountain toward Elsa's ice palace. Chapter Five coming soon ;)**


	6. The Wilderness of Arendelle

*Thanks to you guys, I now have over 1,000 views to this story; I really appreciate the time you all took to read this. Anyway, here is the next chapter to _The Dragonborn Comes_.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Wilderness of Arendelle**

*Play: Atmosphere (8:09 to 10:55, _Skyrim_ OST)*

The group treaded carefully up the steep hills of Arendelle. Anna told them that they needed to find the shack called Wandering Oaken's shop and sauna. At first the journey there was quiet, but then Elsa broke the silence by asking her sister a question.

"Anna?" Elsa asked her younger sister.

"What is it Elsa?" Anna replied.

"Was this the place where you met Kristoff for the first time?" The Snow Queen asked her.

"Oh yes," Anna answered her older sister, "And I made it her still in my ball gown I wore at your coronation."

"Wait a sec," Amber interrupted, "You mean you traveled where we're going, in your ball gown, while it was frozen back then?! Goodness, you must've been freezing to death."

"I was," Anna answered the older of the two princesses of Arendelle, "In fact, the bottom of my dress actually froze solid."

"Oh my," Amber replied, "That's very frightening to hear."

"I know," Anna responded.

"Hey," Hornet spoke up amongst the group, "I see a cabin just a few hundred feet away."

"Is that the cabin you were talking about Anna?" Elsa asked her sister.

"That is," Anna answered, "Let's keep going, we shouldn't be far from the ravine now."

"Good," Elsa replied, "Then we're making progress."

"But can't we rest for a while your majesty?" Sofia asked the Snow Queen.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired right now," Amber agreed with her younger stepsister.

"Well," Elsa thought, "Alright, but only for a little while, then we'll continue traveling."

"Thanks so much," Amber sighed in relief.

The group then walked their horses up next to the cabin before stopping and then dismounting them. They then tied the horses' harnesses up against a nearby stand and went inside the cabin.

*Play: Out of the Cold (_Skyrim_ OST)*

When Anna entered the cabin, she was hit by a blast of warm heat from a nearby fireplace. It felt so good to be out of the cool weather of the early morning. She started looking around and began to memorize the place from memory the first time had come here. She then turned to her left and saw the same Swedish shopkeeper, Oaken, whom she had encountered before on her last visit to the tavern.

"Oh, how delightful, if it isn't the same girl that came here back when the Eternal Winter occurred," he greeted, "Is there anything you need this time?"

"For your information, my name is Princess Anna, in case I forgot to tell you on my last visit," she answered him politely, "And actually yes, my friends and I decided to stop here for a while before we continue our trip to the North Mountain."

"You mean the same place you were heading the first time you came here?" he asked.

"Um yeah, I don't know how you learned that, but never mind it."

"Very well, now is there anything you wish to buy?" Oaken then asked.

"Do you have any chocolate?"

"Ah, your in luck your highness. I just got a whole shipment of chocolate bars not too long ago."

"Great, I'll take one."

"Make that two," Anna heard Elsa pipe in.

"Splendid," Oaken said with excitement, "That will be two silver dollars."

Anna handed him the coins she needed to pay with and he took the coins and stored them away. He then handed her the two chocolate bars.

"Thanks."

"Be sure to stop by again," He said while waving good-bye to the princess.

*Play: Frozen Heart (_Frozen_ OST)*

When Anna walked outside, she was hit once again by another blast of air, this time it was very chilly. Elsa then exited out of the store a moment later and walked up to her. Anna handed her sister one of the chocolate bars and she smiled.

"Thanks Anna."

"Well, I know how much you and I love chocolate."

They both then shared a sisterly giggle. Suddenly, Hornet walked out of the store with the rest of the group, and spoke up to Elsa.

"Everyone's ready, your majesty."

"Good," she replied, "Let's head out. I will warn all of you now, it will start to get colder as we get closer to the palace."

They all agreed with her and then made their way back to the horses. Once all of them were ready to continue climbing, Anna started to lead the way once more.

* * *

After another hour of climbing, Anna stopped when she heard a shuffling noise from behind her steed.

"Elsa, was that your horse?"

"No Anna," she responded, "In fact none of us made that noise."

"Then if none of us did, then what was that sound?" she asked, starting to get frightened.

Suddenly, the shuffling made its presence once more and made their way towards the group. A moment later, Anna noticed a large group of dog-like figures running towards the group.

"Wolves!"

*Play: Death or Sovngarde (Skyrim OST)*

"Quick, you and everyone else go on ahead of me, I'll take on the wolves," Hornet told the princess.

Anna nodded before telling her horse to start galloping forward. Elsa and the rest of the group followed behind. After they ran for what seemed like over a mile, she spotted the wide ravine Anna feared they'd come across soon. She looked back and shouted to her sister.

"Elsa, the ravine is up ahead! Tell everyone to get ready to jump!"

"Alright!"

Anna then had her horse gallop as fast as it could run and prepared for the wide jump ahead. When her horse was few feet from the edge, she raised the harness and the horse reacted by jumping as hard as he could. A moment later, a thud sounded and Anna noticed that she had landed safely; she then had her horse walk a few feet away and waited for the rest of the group to jump the ravine. Elsa approached not too far behind from her sister and then proceeded to jump the ravine. She made it to the other side safely as well. She then walked up to her younger sister on her horse and began to speak.

"I told Calla to prepare for the jump, and she told the children," Elsa said to Anna, "Let's hope they make it."

"I hope so too," Anna replied.

She then turned back towards the ravine and saw Calla approach the ravine on her horse before having it jump over it. She managed to land without any trouble. Next, I saw James approached the ravine on his steed and then jump it as well, he had a bit of trouble landing, but was able to steady the horse to a complete stop. After him, Amber approached on her horse to jump the ravine. She picked up great speed before she jerked her harness up and the horse responded by jumping over the ravine vigorously. Upon landing, her horse stumbled a bit as well, but was able to halt it without a problem. Finally, the group watched as Sofia approached the ravine, chased by some of the wolves. Anna feared she wouldn't make it.

"Raise the harness Sofia!" James called out to her.

Sofia responded by lifting the harness of her horse carefully, with her horse responding by jumping slightly early. The wolves stopped at the edge and looked on as the group watched as the girl and her horse flew over the ravine, before landing on the edge of the other side and beginning to slip into it.

"Sofia!" Amber cried out, watching her sister struggle to recover from falling.

Sofia and her horse struggled to climb up the ledge, and just before it looked as though they were going to lose their grip and fall to their deaths, The horse managed to regain its footing and climb up the side, both of them made it unharmed.

"*Phew*," Amber sigh in relief, "Thank goodness you made it. For a moment, you really scared me there."

"Yeah," Sofia replied, "I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"Well I'm glad you're okay," Amber replied to her younger stepsister, "I don't know I would do if you didn't make it."

After they exchanged smiles, the group realized that Hornet was still behind.

"Oh no," Anna said with concern, "Where's Hornet?"

"Look!" Sofia shouted as they all turned back toward the ravine.

Everyone noticed the wolves turn their heads back towards the forest and then watched as Hornet approached them on his horse and prepare to jump the ravine, the wolves moved out of his way as he lifted his harness. His horse then jumped over the ravine as we watched. To our relief, he made it without any trouble. It seemed as though he was used to these kinds of dangers.

"*Phew*, those wolves really put up a fight," he said, sighing in relief. "I managed to take out most of the group back in the forest before outrunning the remaining ones and regrouping with you."

"Well now that we're all here, let's continue up the mountain," Anna told everyone, "Elsa, we're getting closer to your palace, it shouldn't take long to reach it."

"Then lead the way sister."

Anna nodded and started heading up the cliff, Hornet followed behind her and everyone else started following them once more. Elsa's palace wasn't far now indeed.

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter, pretty intense toward the end there right? Well in the next chapter, the group will continue riding up the North Mountain towards Elsa's ice palace, and soon confront the dragon, resting atop the peak of the mountain. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, and also leave your predictions for what's coming up. Chapter Six is coming soon ;)**


	7. Elsa's Ice Castle

*I hope you all like this story so far, because soon, there's going to be another intense scene coming up, as well as a romantic one. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Elsa's Ice Castle**

*Play: Far Horizons (_Skyrim_ OST)*

After the incident with the wolves and the ravine, the group continued their pilgrimage up the North Mountain towards Elsa's old ice palace. As they continued climbing, they came across a sparkling grove of trees covered in a sparkling coat of ice and an open field at the center, just ahead of the open field was a small cliff with a frozen waterfall, one of the most amazing ice formations any of them had ever seen.

"This is where Kristoff and I met Olaf," Anna spoke up amongst the group.

"It is?" Elsa asked her.

"Yeah, funny story, when we first met him, it scared the hairs out of me, seeing a living snowman for the first time."

"Yeah," Elsa giggled, "That I would expect out of you Anna, you overreact to a lot of things."

"Hey," Anna countered her tease, before the two sisters burst into laughter. Anna then continued her story.

"Anyway, when I saw him, I kicked his head straight off of his body, and it land in Kristoff's arms. He then threw Olaf's head back at me, and then I did the same thing, we continued throwing Olaf's head back and forth until I noticed his body lingering towards me. When I had the head of him in my arms, I decided to throw his head back at his body, seeing it move on its own creeped me out."

"Wow, I could see you doing that." Elsa replied.

"The next part was just hilarious, when Olaf's head hit his body, it reattached to it, only to be upside-down. When he noticed that fact, he became confused and asked Kristoff and I why we were hanging off the ground, it was quite funny."

Elsa giggled when Anna finished her story.

"Well, I have to admit, that would've been funny if only I had witnessed the event."

"That would be," Sofia chuckled, before becoming a bit puzzled, "But one question, who's Olaf?"

"Oh, Olaf?" Anna replied, "Well, he's a very cheerful snowmen Elsa created with her powers when she fled the kingdom."

"He really likes to make friends and give warm hugs," Elsa added in.

"Yeah, he's living down at the castle right now."

"Oh, but why didn't we see him while we were there?" Amber asked.

"Well, Anna and I thought it would've spooked your family or Ulfric Stormcloak if you guys saw him, so we thought it would be best if we had him hang back at our bedrooms while you, your family, and Ulfric visited."

"Okay," Sofia replied, "But maybe you could introduce us to him sometime soon."

Maybe so," Elsa replied, "We'll just see about that for now, but let's continue up towards my palace now, I think the sun is beginning to descend."

Anna nodded, and they all continued up the mountain path to Elsa's ice palace. Eventually, Elsa caught sight of it, and told everyone to stop just in front of the staircase leading to the front entrance.

"Alright everyone there's something I need to tell all of you," she stated to the group, "The last time I was here, I accidently created a giant frost guardian that chased Anna and Kristoff out of my palace when they came to convince me to come back to my kingdom after I fled it."

"So what are you saying?" Amber asked.

"I think that the guardian might still be settling inside my palace."

"What should we do about that?" Sofia asked, feeling very concerned.

Elsa turned to Hornet and spoke to him.

"Do you think you can take on the guardian Hornet?" she asked him.

"What you have described your majesty I have fought before," Hornet answered me, "I think I could take it on."

"Very well, then how about you enter the ice palace and confront the guardian."

He nodded, dismounted his horse, and then ran up the staircase to the entrance of the old palace. He then entered the castle and disappeared when the front doors closed.

"What about us, your majesty?" Sofia asked.

"I think the rest of us should wait until Hornet returns to give us the all clear signal to enter," Calla answered for the Snow Queen.

"Yes, I agree with Calla, we should wait until Hornet returns, that way, we can know when it's safe to enter the ice palace."

Everyone agreed with her and decided to wait for Hornet to return, which is if he survived that is.

After settling that matter, Sofia asked Elsa something once more.

"Your majesty," she said, catching her attention, "Why did you flee your kingdom?"

Elsa took a deep breath and then became confident to answer her.

"That's a long story Sofia, but I'll tell you it while we wait," she replied to the young princess, "It all started several weeks ago on my coronation day…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hornet had just entered the castle. He was astonished my what he saw inside. The whole palace was decorated with elegant ice sculptures such as a crystal fountain, and a sparkling staircase. He headed up the stairs as quietly as possible without making any noise so that the guardian Elsa told him about was unaware of his presence. As he made his way up the stairs, he heard a sound originating from a larger room on the next level. When he finally reached the top step, Hornet lost his footing briefly but recovered almost immediately, however this process produced an audible sound from where he stood.

"Who there?!" Hornet heard a monstrous voice shout.

Hornet then braced himself and entered the room where the voice emerged. Suddenly, a large frost giant appeared in his vision and turned in his direction.

"You, no one is allowed in castle!" The giant, frost astronach shouted at him, "By order of Snow Queen herself!"

"Snow Queen?" Hornet questioned the giant, "Do you mean Queen Elsa?"

The frost guardian raised an eyebrow upon hearing his question.

"How do you know Snow Queen?!" He demanded.

"Let's just say that I was sent here on a mission," Hornet said before being interrupted by a powerful shout from the guardian.

"I shall crush you for whoever sent you to kill me!" he shouted, before attempting to pound Hornet with his massive icy arm.

*Play: Glacial Colosseum (_Soul Calibur IV_ OST, I suggested an extended version)*

Hornet managed to notice his attack and evaded it by jumping and rolling to his left. He then jumped on top of his arm, and equipped a Stalhrim greatsword and thrusted it downward into the monster's arm. The sword bludgeoned him deep and he roared painfully. Hornet then jumped down from his arm and stared at him sternly.

"ARGH!" He roared, clutching his arm, "Why did you come here?!"

"Because the Snow Queen and I journeyed up here with a group of visiting monarchs to take care of a dragon problem at the top of this summit."

The guardian's expression turned from one of anger to one of confusion.

"You mean Snow Queen is with you?" the monster asked.

"Exactly, and she sent me in here to confront you about it."

"Well why didn't you say so?" the guardian replied, "Bring Snow Queen and friends in here, sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's fine, I deal with this kind of stuff a lot, and my apologies on the injury I inflicted on you."

The guardian smiled and Hornet turned back towards the entrance to the ice palace. He walked back down the elegant staircase and approached the front doors.

* * *

During that time, Elsa had told the group the story of how she escaped atop the North Mountain and isolated herself from the kingdom, she had told them how she accidently froze Anna's heart, created the guardian Hornet was confronting by accident, and how she even was captured by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and nearly murdered by him.

"And so you see, that's the backstory behind the palace here," She brought an end to her story.

"So wait, you actually froze Anna's heart?" James asked.

"She did, by accident," Anna answered for him, "When Hans found out about that, he took advantage of it by attempting to kill her and take over the kingdom. My sister would never do that to me, she's family, and I love her."

"What ever happened to Hans?" Sofia asked her.

"I sacrificed my life to save my sister, it succeeded, but the freezing process my body was going through due to the frozen heart completing its process and froze my body completely, my sister and the rest of Arendelle thought I died, but thanks to Elsa's act of true love, my heart and body thawed and the eternal winter in Arendelle finally ended. Hans was arrested and sent back to the Southern Isles, the place where he came from."

"Wow, that's some story," James commented.

"I know," Elsa replied to the young prince.

Just then, they heard the sound of the front doors of the castle open up and turned to find out what was going on. Hornet emerged from the doors and focused his attention towards the Snow Queen. He then began to speak.

"Your majesty, it's safe to enter now, I told the guardian about you and the group, and he understands now."

"Good," Elsa responded, before turning to the rest of the group, "Alright everyone, Hornet says it's all clear to enter my ice palace now."

"Thank goodness," Amber replied.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to see what the castle looks like on the inside," Sofia said optimistically.

"Oh you're going to love it," Anna replied to her.

They all made their way up the staircase and into the old ice palace. Elsa noticed that the sun was starting to set and that night would start to fall soon. When they all got in, Amber, James, and Sofia's eyes widened at the sight they saw in front of them.

"Wow, this place is beautiful Elsa," Sofia said to the Snow Queen.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

"It's amazing what you've created with those ice powers of yours, your majesty," Amber said.

"I know."

"Your majesty," Hornet spoke up, catching her attention, "The guardian of yours wishes to speak to you on the upper floor.

"Very well," the Snow Queen replied, "And I want you and Anna to come with me, as for the rest of you, feel free to explore this palace of mine. We'll rest here for the night as well, and then tomorrow morning, we'll all start heading up to the summit to confront the dragon."

The children smiled and parted ways with the rest of the group; Elsa then turned to Calla and spoke to her.

"I also remember having a few spare bedrooms down the corridor over there, you can settle into one of them if you wish to Calla," she told her.

"Thanks, I'll do that right now."

She then left, leaving the Snow Queen with Anna and Hornet.

"I guess we should go see Marshmallow now," Anna said.

"Marshmallow?" Hornet asked her.

"It's the name Olaf gave the guardian when I confronted him the first time," she explained to him.

"Alright," he replied.

The three of them headed up the stairs leading into the throne room on the second floor, the same room where Elsa battled the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards and was knocked out by the crystal chandelier that use to hang on the ceiling. When they got there, Marshmallow was standing in the corner of the room, grasping one of his arms; the one Hornet injured him in earlier. He noticed the Snow Queen's presence and turned his attention towards her.

"Snow Queen," he greeted her, "Hero here said you were on mission to slay dragon atop mountain."

"What he said to you is true Marshmallow," she replied to the ice guardian.

He smiled, seeming to accept the name I gave him; he then continued talking.

"I will protect castle for you whenever you gone, Snow Queen, but promise you be safe," he said to her with concern.

"Don't worry Marshmallow, I will."

He smiled and then turned his attention to Anna.

"Me also sorry for throwing you and friends out, I was just doing what Snow Queen wanted," he apologized to Anna.

"It's okay, I understand."

Marshmallow felt better and then began to leave the throne room.

"Me now going to protect castle from any unwelcome visitors outside," he said to me.

"Very well," Elsa replied, waving goodbye to him.

After he left the castle, she turned to Hornet.

"You can go settle in now down in one of the spare bedrooms, I think I might call it a day and head off to the old bedroom of mine here."

"Very well your majesty," he nodded, before he parted ways.

Now only Anna was with the Snow Queen now, she stood in the throne room silently for a moment before Anna took up the courage to speak.

"Well, I think I might head to be as well Elsa, goodnight."

"Goodnight Anna, I'll see you in the morning."

She waved goodbye to her sister and then headed into the old bedroom of hers and got ready for bed; after while, she decided to lie down and fell asleep soon afterward.

* * *

*Play: Atmosphere (28:30 to 35:05, _Skyrim_ OST)*

In the middle of the night, Elsa was woken up abruptly by the sound of footsteps outside of her bedroom. She opened up the doors that led into the throne room, but found nobody there. She looked around further and noticed that the door to the balcony was opened. She felt a blast of cold air rush into the room as she approached the balcony to see who was out there, and to her surprise, it was none other than Hornet. He was standing on the balcony, looking down onto the kingdom of Arendelle.

"I see you're up early," he spoke up, noticing the Snow Queen's presence.

"Why are you out here?"

"I told you before," he stated, "I can't sleep, it's a habit leftover from the time I was a werewolf."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

He turned around and faced her before he continued to speak.

"Come on out here," he invited the Snow Queen, "The aurora's out tonight."

Elsa decided to head out on to the balcony and look up into the sky; sure enough, she saw the brilliant colors of the aurora borealis, waving across the sky like a colorful river stream.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hornet asked.

"It sure is," Elsa answered quietly.

He then joined her in watching the aurora borealis; soon enough, the waves of light changed color from an icy blue to a beautiful emerald green. Elsa turned towards Hornet and started talking once more.

"You know, when Anna and I were young, we used to watch these all the time whenever it was out," I told Hornet, "She would often say that 'The Sky was Awake!'"

"Heh heh, yeah, I too see this back at my kingdom as well occasionally."

"Yeah, seeing this for the first time in… forever just brings back those memories of Anna and I playing together and watching the aurora when we were little."

Elsa then remembered the dreadful night Anna and her played in the great hall and she accidently hit her with a ball of ice she had created with her cyrokinetic powers. That was the day she isolated herself from her for 13 years, until the day of her own coronation. Oh, how she wished that incident never happened.

Hornet turned towards the Snow Queen once more and noticed that she was depressed and cold, he offered to wrap his arm around her to keep her warm, she kindly accepted his offer and he gently placed his arm around her back. His touch felt so warm.

"Thank you Hornet."

"My pleasure, your majesty."

"Please, you can just call me Elsa, I don't mind that at all."

"Very well."

Elsa smiled and the two of them continued watching the brilliant show of colors in the sky on that cold night.

* * *

**Aww, wasn't the last part of that sweet? Well, I hope you all enjoyed another chapter of this story so far, and I'm very amazed by how many views I've received with this story already. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, and make a prediction on what will happen next. In the next chapter, the group will continue their journey up the North Mountain and confront the dragon resting atop of it. See you then ;)**


	8. He is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn!

*We had a nice, Elsa x Dragonborn moment in the last chapter, as well as a short but intense battle between Hornet and Marshmallow. Here is the next chapter, this one I have been planning for a while, even before I posted the prologue to this fanfic; and just a head's up, it's going to be intense, I hope you guys like it ;)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: He is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn!**

*Play: Atmosphere (28:30 to 35:05, _Skyrim_ OST)*

Elsa and Hornet continued to watch the aurora they were both familiar with for most of the night, but around 4:00 AM, Hornet notified Elsa that the group should wake up and prepare for the most strenuous part of the journey left, that way, they could approached the dragon by surprise. Elsa hesitated at first, but once he explained the plan to her, she willingly agreed. The two of them then left and made their way to the guest bedrooms in the lower part of Elsa's ice palace to wake everyone up.

Elsa knocked on the first door they came upon and spoke inside.

"Hornet wants everyone awake, so get dressed and meet in the throne room as soon as possible," she said to whoever was in the room.

They heard rustling coming from inside.

"Uh, okay Elsa," the two heard Anna muffle, obliviously groggy from having to wake up early.

After hearing Anna's reply, Elsa and Hornet continued down the hall towards the rest of the bedrooms and did the same thing. Like Anna, most of the group felt groggy waking up earlier than they were probably used to. They then returned back to the throne room and waited for everyone to arrive. It took few minutes to wait, but eventually everyone made it to throne room. Once everyone arrived, Elsa spoke up to the group.

"Alright everyone, I'm glad to see that you're all here."

"So what was it you wanted us in here for?" Sofia asked the Snow Queen.

"Actually, it's Hornet that wanted to speak to you guys," Elsa replied to the young princess.

"Exactly, Elsa," he replied to her, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him, "You see, I woke all of you up because we are going to surprise the dragon with a sneak attack atop the peak of this summit."

"We are?!" Amber responded, "But it's freezing cold outside right now!"

"I know, but if we climb to the top of the North Mountain now, the dragon might not be able to see us."

"Hmm, interesting," Amber replied back, "That does seem like a excellent plan."

Hornet turned back to Elsa and spoke to her.

"Your majesty, is there a path that can take us to the peak of the North Mountain?"

"There is," she stated, "Just behind my castle here, but I've never traveled up it before, but maybe I could create a bridge for us to cross so that we can reach it."

"Good idea," Hornet replied, "But where should we head to reach it?"

"Follow me," she told everyone, "The hallway where the bedrooms you guys slept in is built right next to the pathway. I could create a door to exit out of from there."

Everyone began following the Snow Queen towards the hallway they were in not too long ago. When they reached the dead end of the hallway, Elsa stopped the group.

"Everyone, I need you to keep a distance as I construct a door and a bridge leading to the pathway."

Everyone responded with a nod of agreement and stood back a few feet as Elsa began to use her powers to form the arch of a doorway. She then created a pattern on the doors' surface before finally finishing off the creation with two icy doorknobs and four matching door hinges. She then turned back towards the group and smiled. The children's' face were filled with amazement upon what they had just witnessed.

"Wow, that was amazing your majesty," Sofia commented to the Snow Queen.

"Thanks Sofia, it means a lot to me when someone enjoys what my powers can do."

"I like the design of the door," Amber spoke up, "It looks so regal."

"Thanks Amber," Elsa replied, "I did my best."

Elsa turned back to the door and opened it. She looked down and began creating a bridge made of ice with her powers while slowly crossing it to reach the path on the other side. When the bridge was completed, Elsa walked off of it and turned back towards the group.

"Alright everyone, it's safe to cross now," she instructed.

Everyone nodded and began walking across the bridge one at a time until everyone reached the path on the other side. Elsa then turned her attention towards Hornet and spoke.

"Okay Hornet," she stated, "Anna and I aren't familiar with this part of the mountain, so I want you to lead us up to the peak so that we can confront this dragon by surprise."

"Very well Elsa," Hornet replied to the Snow Queen, before turning towards the rest of the group, "Everyone, follow me and stay close."

He then began scaling up the strenuous path of the North Mountain, with Elsa and the rest of group following close behind him. The wind began to pick up as they ascended, and the temperature began to drop dramatically. Most of the group began to shiver as they continued climbing, but Hornet was use to these kinds of temperatures, and he was certain Elsa was as well.

After awhile, Hornet noticed the snowy terrain beginning to level itself off. It seemed as though the group had now reached the peak of the North Mountain. He turned around and saw the group a few feet behind of him.

"Alright everyone," he stated back to the group, "We're almost there, the dragon should be settling around here somewhere, so keep your eyes open."

"I'll try," Amber replied, "But it's a bit tough trying to keep warm and stay aware of a dragon at the same time."

"I know it's cold up here Amber," Anna replied to the young princess, "But once this situation is dealt with, I promise you we'll all head back to the nice, warm castle of mine."

Amber smiled for a second, but a distant roar then interrupted the moment of relief.

"What was that?" Amber asked, expressing fear.

"It's the dragon," Hornet answered her, "And it's approaching! Quick, follow me!"

Everyone began following Hornet and hid behind a large rock he took cover behind. He peeked out from the rock and noticed a large figure fly down at the center of the peak. It was the none other than the dragon they had just heard a moment ago.

Hornet signaled everyone that he was going in to confront the dragon himself, they nodded and he did my best to sneak up on the creature, but then the dragon suddenly turned around and saw him. It then began to fly once more, and he knew that a brutal battle was about to begin.

*Play: One They Fear (_Skyrim_ OST; I suggest an extended version, it will retain the intense atmosphere of this battle)*

The group's cover was blown, so Hornet signaled to the group to prepare for an intense battle. They all came running toward his direction, and he gave them instructions.

"Anna, you and Calla stay back and protect the children," he instructed the Princess of Arendelle.

"Okay," she responded, before instructing the children to head in the direction of a nearby boulder to take cover from the attack. Hornet then turned to Elsa and spoke to her.

"As for you Elsa, I may require your assistance with slaying this dragon."

"Very well, lead the way."

As Anna and Calla ran towards the boulder the children were hiding behind, Elsa and Hornet made their way towards the center of the flat peak and watched as the dragon flew around the peak, ready to strike at any moment. Hornet had been trying to hide his powers from the rest of the group for so long already, but now this dragon was too far away to actually strike with any weapons he wielded, so he decided to take drastic measures and use the only power that could force this dragon back onto the ground.

" JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

Suddenly, a wave of blue light unleashed from his mouth and headed straight in the direction of the dragon. After traveling for a moment, it successfully struck the dragon, causing it to stagger in midair, before flying in the direction of the peak.

Hornet looked back at Elsa, her mouth was wide open from what she just witnessed.

"I'll explain it later," he told her.

She nodded and then Hornet turned back and noticed the dragon beginning to land on the surface of the North Mountain. Upon landing, he got a clear appearance of it. It was a legendary dragon he was used to seeing back in Skyrim, with its blackish-purple skin and its compound eyes. It then attacked the two with a shout.

"GAAN LAH HAAS!" the dragon shouted towards them.

Hornet managed to evade the attack by jumping out of the way, but Elsa didn't react fast enough and was hit by the dragon's shout attack, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Hehehe," the dragon laughed, "_Hin fahlon los sahlo_, your friend is weak Dragonborn, now face the wrath of my power, _Nu luft bah do dii suleyk_!"

The dragon then blasted a breath of frost at Hornet, but thanks to his Nordic blood, the shout wasn't very harmful.

"You'll have to do better than that dragon!" he countered his words.

He then charged at the dragon at full speed and struck him with his Dragonbone greatsword, he roared angrily as the slash cut through his skin deeply.

"Ha, _Zu'u knew hi fund dreh tol_, I knew you would do that," he taunted Hornet, "That's why I brought a friend of mine Dovahkiin, _Tolro fahvos Zu'u drun fahdon do dii_."

Hornet then heard another dragon roar in the distance, and noticed a black dragon approached the peak a moment later, when it reached the peak; it flew just above the legendary dragon and hovered in place before beginning to speak. It was not any kind of dragon Hornet had ever seen before, as it had black, spikey skin, blood red eyes, and silver horns on the sides of its head. It apparently was also different from any dragon he seen as it had four legs rather than two that most dragons he was use to seeing had.

"So Dovahkiin," it spoke up to me, "You thought you saved the world after you defeated the World Eater himself, well think again!"

"What kind of dragon are you?!" Hornet demanded.

The black dragon laughed before landing on the ground and attacking him with a breath weapon made of black fire, which Hornet hadn't seen before as well. He dodged it and used his restoration magic he was experienced with on Elsa to heal her.

"Thanks."

Hornet nodded before turning back towards the two dragons, which were taunting him with their laughs.

"You think its funny to attack my friends?" he questioned them, "Well I got some tricks up my sleeve as well!"

The two dragons stopped laughing and made puzzled expressions.

"What?!" the legendary dragon said.

"OD AH VIING!" Hornet shouted once more.

A moment after Hornet unleashed the shout, a third dragon with red and blue skin approached the peak, but this one was unlike the other two, as it was assisting Hornet and his friends rather than hindering them. This dragon was Odahviing.

"I see you need assistance Dovahkiin, _Zu'u koraav hi praag freyend_," Odahviing called down, "I shall help you as much as I can."

"And so will I," Calla called out to Hornet, before letting out a loud whistle.

A moment later, a fourth dragon with green skin approached the North Mountain and joined the battle, it landed nearby where Calla was hiding with Anna and the children and spoke to her.

"Your request Calla?" the green dragon, who turned out to be female, asked Calla.

"Emeraldite," Calla responded to the dragon, "I need you to assist my friends over there with a battle against those two dragons."

"As you wish," the dragon, which Calla referred to as Emeraldite, replied.

Emeraldite then took off once more in flight and, along with Odahviing, assisted Elsa and Hornet against the black and legendary dragons they were battling. Hornet managed to jump on top of the legendary dragon, and Elsa sent an icy blast at him simultaneously. Hornet then managed to impale its head with his greatsword, causing him to roar painfully before dropping to the ground, dead.

"Hmm, it seems you bested my ally Dovahkiin, _Nii fon hi pruzaan dii grah-zeymahzin_, but you will never defeat me, _Nuz hi fen neh viik zey_!"

The black dragon took flight once more and began spitting black fireballs at Elsa and Hornet. Odahviing and Emeraldite distracted the dragon by blasting him with their breath weapons as Elsa and Hornet evaded the attack. Hornet then took the opportunity of the black dragon being distracted to use another shout against him.

" JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

The shout flew from his mouth straight at the hostile dragon and managed to successfully hit him yet again. The dragon staggered and then flew back down in front of where he and Elsa were standing.

"Dovahkiin, even if you defeat me, will not stop Alduin's return," he laughed, "He will be resurrected by my kin, and will finished what he failed to do before you defeated him!"

"Then we'll just see about that," Hornet countered his statement by jumping onto the dragon's head, Elsa also responded by sending another icy blast at him to distract him while Hornet was on his head. He then pierced the location of where the dragon's brain lied, and the black dragon roared in defeat as he fell to the ground, he too was dead as well, and the battle was now finally over.

*Play: Dawn (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Anna, Calla, and the children walked away from where they were hiding and approached Elsa and Hornet.

"That was amazing!" Sofia cheered.

"Yeah, I agree with my younger sister," Amber commented, "That's the best action I've ever seen in a long time."

"I still can't believe you managed to slay those two dragons on your own Hornet," James added.

"Whoa," Sofia suddenly interrupted, "What's going on with the dragons' bodies?"

Hornet turned around and noticed what Sofia meant, the skins of the two dragons he and Elsa just slayed began to burn away, suddenly, a gust of wind sent two entities into his body, leaving nothing but the their skeletal remains lying on the mountaintop. He had absorbed the dragons' souls.

"Wow, what just happened?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah," Elsa replied, "Hornet, what was that thing that entered your body?"

Hornet took a deep breath and answered the Snow Queen's question.

"Well, now that you have witnessed my true powers, I guess it's time I confess to all of you who I really am. You see, I am a legendary hero known as the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, I am a being with the body of a human, but with the soul of a dragon. I didn't know about my powers the first time I arrived in Skyrim until I actually confronted a dragon for the first time. I can absorb dragons' souls and use them to learn shouts of an ancient language known as the Thu'um, which explains those shouts you saw me cast at the dragons I fought. I am also experienced in various fields of magic, such as Conjuration, Healing, and Destruction spell casting, enabling me to use powers similar to yours Elsa."

Elsa gasped, "You have ice powers too?"

"I do indeed," Hornet replied, "And so now you guys know who I really am, I guess you can see why I'm called the Hero of Skyrim."

All of them nodded in agreement before Anna spoke up.

"Hey look," she said, catching everyone's attention, "The sun's coming up."

The group watched as the sun rose in the eastern horizon before Odahviing and Emeraldite landed on top of the peak nearby them.

"So Dovahkiin, I heard that black dragon say Alduin is returning," Odahviing said to the Dragonborn.

"I did too," he replied, "It seems we now have a much bigger problem in our hands now."

* * *

**Wow, that was intense. Now we know what's going on and soon, you will learn what everyone's going to do about it. Please leave a review about what you thought about this chapter, and make a prediction on what you think is coming up. In the next chapter, the group will head back to Arendelle castle and explain to everyone about this situation going on, see you all then ;)**


	9. A New Threat Arising

*In the last chapter was pretty intense during the dragon battle, now we are going to take a break from the intensity once more and have a slightly toned down chapter. I like to thank you all already for reading this story, as it now has over 2,000 views now. Here is the next chapter everyone, enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A New Threat Arising**

*Play: Journey's End (_Skyrim_ OST)*

"Well now what do we do?" Amber asked the Snow Queen.

Elsa turned back to Hornet and noticed that he was being accompanied by one of the two dragons that assisted the group against the evil ones. She walked up to what she had learned a moment ago was the Dragonborn and caught his attention.

"Is there more you wish to know about myself?" He asked.

"Not at the moment Hornet, but I do wish to know if the dragon problem atop this mountain has been dealt with fully."

"It has been, but more might appear in this kingdom overtime, because a new, bigger threat is about to begin."

Elsa swallowed nervously before continuing her conversation with Hornet.

"What exactly is this new threat?"

"Alduin, the World Eater," he stated sternly, "You see, a couple of years ago, when I learned about my powers and my true identity, I faced the ruthless World Eater atop that peak in the distance."

Hornet pointed to a distant peak many miles away rising above the horizon.

"That peak is the Throat of the World," he continued, "The tallest peak all of Skyrim. It is much taller than this summit in fact."

"But what exactly happened atop that mountain?" Elsa asked him.

"I managed to defeat the World-Eater, but only temporarily," he replied, "Alduin fled the battle and headed straight into Sovngrade, the Nordic Heaven, through a portal."

"Why did he do that?" The Snow Queen asked.

"In order to accomplish what he had failed to do at the Throat of the World, he retreated to Sovngrade and consumed the souls of decreased heroes in order to recover before resuming his task."

"Might I ask what that task was Hornet? You didn't tell me exactly what it was."

"To bring destruction to this world," he stated sternly, "By eliminating mankind, making dragons the dominant species."

"That's terrible," Elsa replied, shocked at what he had just said, "But what exactly happened at this place you call "Sovngrade"?"

"I brought an end to Alduin, along with the original dragonslayers that defeated him long before this happened," he answered, "Or so we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"According to Paarthurnax, a dragon who lives atop the Throat of the World, he claims that Alduin will return one day," he stated, "And I think day is now."

Elsa placed her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Hornet answered, "But I'm certain he'll be much more powerful than the last time I encountered him. I suggest we return back to your kingdom and speak to everyone about this situation."

"I suppose we must," the Snow Queen agreed, "The fate of the world could be at stake."

Hornet nodded and the two of them walked back to where the group was gathered.

"Guys, apparently this dragon situation was only the beginning of a new threat arising," the Dragonborn told the group.

"What kind of threat?" Sofia asked with concern.

"One that could mean the end of mankind," he stated, causing the whole group to gasp in disbelief, "A powerful dragon named Alduin is returning after I defeated him years ago in a place called Sovngrade, he is probably achieving what he failed to do when I finished him off back then: to dominate mankind by wrecking havoc to this world."

"What do we do?" Anna asked the Dragonborn.

"I suggest we tell this to our friends back at the castle in your kingdom," he stated, "We must warn them before I figure out what we need to do next."

"It might make them uncomfortable, but we must warn them about this threat arising," Elsa added in.

The group nodded, a bit shaken by the event that just occurred minutes ago, but also shocked about this threat Hornet just explained.

"We need to head down the mountain now, anyone know a shortcut?" Hornet asked us.

"I do," Anna answered the Dragonborn, "Kristoff and I took a small path just beyond a cliff nearby Elsa's ice palace after Marshmallow chased us out of it the first time I came up here. It should lead us back to the village."

"Very well, we'll take that path then," Hornet replied, "Lead the way once more Anna."

The Princess of Arendelle nodded willingly and took off down the path back to the castle. The rest of the group followed behind her. It didn't take as long to travel back down to the castle as it did to scale the summit. As Hornet used another one of his "shouts" in an attempt to clear the skies.

"LOK YAH KOOR!"

A moment later, the dense, overcast sky and the raging snowfall faded away to reveal the clear sky of sunrise.

When they reached the castle, they each entered it through the door across the bridge Elsa had created earlier. When everyone was inside, the Snow Queen gave everyone some instructions.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to wait at the front entrance for a moment," she explained to her friends, "I have to tell Marshmallow something before we leave this castle of mine."

The group agreed with her statement and made their way down to the front entrance, Elsa headed up to the throne room to see if Marshmallow was still in the castle. To her luck, he was still there when she reached the room. When he sensed her presence in the room, he turned towards her and greeted her with delight.

"Your majesty, good to see you handled dragon on summit well," he greeted.

"Well actually, it's Hornet you should thank," the Snow Queen told the frost giant, "After all, he was the one who slayed the dragons."

"Dragons? Me thought there was only one dragon."

"Well it turns out, the dragon we encountered on the mountaintop called in a friend of his, and the two of them battled Hornet and I to death," Elsa explained, "The battle was quite brutal, but Hornet managed to take down the dragons with only a few blows to their heads."

"Oh, well at least it's good to know he and Snow Queen survived."

"Yeah," Elsa replied back, "However, we all learned something more shocking. Apparently, an old enemy of Hornet known as Alduin the World Eater is returning to this world and finishing something he failed to do the last time he was here, to bring terror and destruction on this world and dominate over mankind."

"Ooo, sounds bad," he replied, "What is Snow Queen going to do about it?"

"Well, Hornet has a plan, first we are returning back to the kingdom and warning the visiting diplomats about this threat. I need you to guard this castle while I'm gone," Elsa told him.

"Yes Snow Queen," he answered her, "But will you come back sometime?"

"I will, sometime after this situation is over with," she answered.

"Very well, you can trust me Snow Queen, while you and friends go take care of this "Alduin"," he finished.

The Snow Queen then left the throne room and met up with the group at the front entrance.

"Alright," she said, catching their attention, "Let's head out everyone. Anna, you lead the way just like Hornet said."

"Alright," she answered, "Everyone follow me."

The group followed Elsa's sister out of the front doors of the ice palace and headed down a nearby slope towards the location Anna told them about earlier. As they left, Elsa took one last glimpse of her ice palace before heading out on this new mission, one that could determine the fate of the world.

* * *

**Alright, now that the situation has been revealed, the group is heading back to the kingdom to reveal this news to their friends back at the castle. I apologize for uploading this chapter a bit late; I just needed more time to think of some ideas for this chapter. I really appreciate the time many of you took to read my story so far. Please review and make a prediction on what you think will happen next. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon, see you all then ;)**


	10. Return to the Castle

*I apologize for the long hiatus you readers have been waiting through to read this chapter, but at least now the hiatus is over and I'm back to writing this story. Here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy what I put into it ;)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Return to the Castle**

*Play: Atmosphere (0:00 to 8:08, _Skyrim_ OST)*

Anna led the group outside towards the cliff Marshmallow chased Kristoff, Olaf, and herself to the last time they were there. On the way, she continued telling the story about the time Elsa fled the kingdom up to that point.

"So wait, Elsa froze your heart? Amber asked.

"She did, by accident," Anna answered, "It felt like my body was slowly getting colder by the second."

"Oh my," Amber replied, "But wait, how did you, your majesty, create Marshmallow?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Elsa answered Amber, "You see, after I accidently froze Anna's heart, I tried to get her and Kristoff to leave the castle."

Anna nodded before continuing the story.

"And I protested to her to return to the kingdom to unfreeze it from the coronation incident."

"I was too afraid to return to Arendelle, for I feared that I might harm everyone if I hadn't fully understood how I regulated my powers," Elsa finished, "We continued to argue when Kristoff came in to ask her what was going on. I blasted a ball of ice next to me out of rage, and what I noticed next was beyond belief. The snowball began to grow in size until it was about half the area of the throne room in my ice palace. The snowball then came to life and started chasing Anna and Kristoff out of the castle."

"He chased us all the way to here," Anna said, pointing to a cliffside ahead of the group, "Kristoff and I had no time to find an alternative path, so we decided to escape Marshmallow by scaling down the cliff with a rope, when we were about halfway down, Olaf caught up to us followed by Marshmallow, who threw him off the cliff to the ravine below it."

"Oh my, poor Olaf," Sofia replied, "Was he okay?"

"He was, just his body segments had fallen apart when he landed."

"Oh, thank goodness," she replied, "Will you continue the story?"

"Of course, so as I was saying, after Olaf fell off the cliff, Kristoff and I attempted to climb down the rope faster, but Marshmallow picked up the grabbling hook attached to it and lifted us to his face, he then shouted "DON'T COME BACK!" letting out a frosty roar upon doing so. He then dropped us into the ravine below the cliff."

"Oh no," Elsa reacted upon hearing that part of the story, "I sorry if Marshmallow did that to you Anna."

"Its fine Elsa," Anna told her older sister, "The ravine was covered in a thick blanket of snow, so we made a soft landing."

Elsa smiled in relief, "Well now that we're here, why don't we try finding a different path to take back to the kingdom."

"I see one over there," Calla spoke over the whole group.

The group turned in the direction Calla was pointing towards, there, standing between a clusters of trees and the cliff was an open path, Anna felt dumbfounded upon seeing this.

"Of course, why didn't I see that the first time?" Anna said upon seeing it.

"Well lets move along, I getting tired of this awfully cold weather," Amber spoke.

Everyone nodded and they all continued forward down the path, watching their steps to avoid falling off the cliffside to the right of them.

*Play: Far Horizons (_Skyrim_ OST)*

The group was mostly silent along the way down the path. It had been what felt like an hour before Sofia ended the silence by noticing something in the distance.

"Hey," Sofia spoke up from the silence, "What's that green glowing in the distance?"

Elsa was confused about what she was talking about, but when Anna saw the familiar grotto, she knew what Sofia was talking about.

"Sofia, that's the trolls' grotto," Anna told the young princess.

"Trolls?" she wondered, "We have those back at our kingdom."

"Yeah," James replied, "Sofia and I once met a whole family of them living under our castle in Enchancia."

"Is that so?" Anna replied excitedly, obviously interested in the subject.

"Yeah, and we helped the staff of the castle understand that they weren't meaning to harm them in anyway, that way, they could come outside and see the stars at night whenever they wanted to," Sofia answered.

"Wow, they sound a lot different then the ones here," Anna replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The trolls here have magical powers, and they're very fascinated in the subject of Love."

"Wow."

"But wait there's more, the eldest of them is known as Pappie, and he can foreshadow the future sometimes."

Sofia gasped in excitement, "That's amazing Anna, could we go see them?"

"I don't think it's a good idea Anna," the Snow Queen told her younger sister.

"You're right Elsa," Anna replied back to her, before turning back to Sofia once more, "Sorry Sofia, but Elsa and I think we should just head to the castle as soon as possible due to this dragon incident back on top of the North Mountain."

Sofia sighed in disappointment, "That's okay, I understand."

"The trolls of your two kingdoms sound a lot different from the ones in Skyrim," I heard Hornet spoke up to me.

"Wait, so your kingdom has trolls as well?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but they're usually hostile towards us Nords."

"Oh," Sofia replied.

"Hey," the group heard Calla speak up, "There's the castle in the distance."

"We need to tell everyone we know about this new threat emerging in the near future," Elsa replied to her, "Come on everyone, lets pick up the pace and get there soon."

The group agreed with the Snow Queen and then began commanding their horses down the slope leading to the kingdom, heading straight towards the castle relentlessly.

* * *

*Play: From Past to Present (_Skyrim_ OST)*

The group made it to the castle shortly after noon and entered its great hall without hesitation. When they got inside, Kristoff greeted them alongside Hornet's steward Breylna.

"Anna, it's good to see that you and the rest of your group made it out unharmed," he greeted the princess, "Did you solve that dragon problem on top of the North Mountain?"

"We did, but we also learned some more dire news."

"That doesn't sound good," Breylna replied.

"It isn't," Anna answered her, before turning back to the Kristoff, "Go get King Roland and his wife and High King Ulfric, we need to tell all of you about this new situation in our hands."

Kristoff nodded and sent Kai and Gerda to go get the monarchs. A few minutes later, King Roland, Queen Miranda, and High King Ulfric returned with them, wondering what it was the group was about to tell them.

"Did you take care of that dragon?" Queen Miranda asked Anna.

"We did," Hornet answered for her, "Turns out there were actually two dragons on top of the North Mountain, and they both put up quite a fight."

"Well, I'm glad to see none of my children were harmed," King Roland replied to the Dragonborn.

"However, we have some more gravely news," Hornet continued, "Apparently the two dragons said that an old enemy of mine called Alduin is returning to this world, and planning to wreck havoc on mankind which he failed to do the last time I encountered him."

"Oh my," Queen Miranda gasped, placing her hand over her lips in shock.

"Hmm, this is truly a big concern," Ulfric said.

"But what exactly are you going to do about it?" Kristoff asked Hornet.

"Hmm, I've dealt with him before several years ago, but a dragon named Paarthurnax stated to me after Alduin's defeat that he feared he will return one day, I might as well speak to him back in Skyrim soon to see what I can do about Alduin, I fear he maybe more powerful than before."

"I'll go with you," Elsa said to the Dragonborn, "I might as well learn more about this conflict so that I have a better understanding of it."

"I will too," Anna spoke up.

"And so will James, Amber and I," Sofia joined in.

Amber groaned.

"Another adventure Sofia? Couldn't we just rest and enjoy our visit here than put our lives at risk?"

"Amber, do you want you and the rest of our friends be destroyed by that monster of a dragon we heard about on top of the mountain?"

"She has a point Amber," James poked in.

Amber huffed before answering her younger sister, "Fine, but don't come crying to me if we encounter another dragon in Skyrim."

"I won't," Sofia stated optimistically.

"And don't forget me," Calla spoke up to Hornet, "I'm into stopping this threat as well."

"Well then it's settled," Hornet stated to everyone, "To Skyrim it is, we shall get there fast with a friend of mine."

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. Now the group will have to travel to Skyrim and learn more about this new catastrophic uprising. Again, I apologize for the hiatus in this story already, it's just that college work has turn up a notch in difficulty and its keeping me busy with writhing this fanfic; but I promise I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and make a prediction about what you think the group is in for next, and tell me what you thought about my comeback on this chapter. Chapter Ten will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it**


	11. Paarthurnax

*Before we get into the next chapter I have something to say first. Lately, I have been criticized about my OC's name in this story, well to answer to why Hornet has a strange name is because it is based off my username, sure it sounds stupid, but I'll just say this, its my name and my story. Also, I want to thank all of you for the support so far, this story already has over 4000 views!

Now that I've covered that information, lets get on to the story itself. Here's Chapter 10 everyone, enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Paarthurnax**

*Play: Journey's End (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Hornet led the group outside, there he stopped and shouted into the sky.

"ODAHVIING!" Hornet shouted.

A second later, the same red-blue dragon they had seen assisting them atop the North Mountain appeared and landed in the middle of the courtyard.

"_Dovahkiin, fos los hin laan_, Dragonborn, what is your request?" the dragon asked Hornet.

"Everyone, this is Odahviing, he will take us to Skyrim by flight," He said to the group.

"What are we doing once we reach there?" Elsa asked the Dragonborn.

"We are heading to the Throat of the World, the highest point in all of Skyrim," he answered her, "There, we will confront an ancient dragon and good friend of mine named Paarthurnax. He will tell us more about this new uprising and what we'll have to do about it."

"Sounds like a logical statement Hornet," Elsa replied, "Lets get there as soon as we can."

"Right," Hornet replied back to the Snow Queen, before turning back to Odahviing, "Take my friends and I to the Throat of the World, we need to speak to Paarthurnax."

"Very well, _Rinik pruzah_," Odahviing responded.

Hornet climbed onto the back of Odahviing before turning back to the group.

"Climb on everyone," He told them.

Elsa, Sofia, and Anna climbed onto Odahviing's back and sat behind Hornet, however afterwards, the rest of the group found that there was no more room to sit on Odahviing during the flight.

"Um, Hornet?" James asked, catching Hornet's attention, "There isn't anymore room on the dragon of yours."

"Damn it," he cursed, "How will we reach Paarthurnax now?"

"I think I can help," Calla answered him.

She then made a loud whistle, and a moment later, a green dragon flew into the courtyard. This one, unlike Odahviing, had four legs.

"Calla, what is it that you need?" the dragon spoke in a female voice.

"Guys, this my dragon Emeraldite," Calla told the group, "She assisted us against those two dragons back when we were on top of the North Mountain."

"Ah," Hornet noted, "I remember seeing you during that battle."

Calla turned back to Amber and James who hadn't mounted either of the dragons yet.

"You two go mount Emeraldite," She told them, "I'll join you in a second."

The twins nodded simultaneously, before walking over to the green dragon and mounting it carefully. Amber was a bit hesitant when mounting Emeraldite, but she endured that feeling and sat behind her brother. Calla stayed behind and spoke to Hornet once more.

"I'm guessing I'll meet you guys at the peak you call the Throat of the World, right?" Calla configured with the Dragonborn.

"Yes," He answered sternly, "We'll meet you there."

Calla nodded and then walked over to Emeraldite and mounted onto her. She then sat in front of both of the twins.

"Are we ready?" The Snow Queen asked Hornet.

Hornet turned back to Calla and gave her a hand gesture to see if she, Amber, and James were ready. Calla signaled back to him with a thumbs-up. Hornet nodded and turned back to Elsa to speak.

"We are now Elsa," He told her.

Hornet then faced forward and Odahviing readied himself for Hornet's word to take flight.

"Alright Odahviing, let's take flight!" Hornet instructed him.

"With pleasure Dovahkiin, _Voth genazend_," Odahviing responded.

* * *

*Play: Go the Distance (_Hercules_ OST, Instrumental Version)*

Odahviing raised his wings leapt off the ground. Emeraldite did the same a moment later and followed behind Odahviing. Anna and Elsa took the courage to look back and watch as their kingdom began to fade in the distance. Meanwhile, Amber, who wasn't fond of flying on a dragon, grasped onto her twin brother for the duration of the flight.

The two dragons flew at very high speeds and soon enough, the group finally reached their destination when Hornet recognized Solitude in the distance.

"That's Solitude over there," Hornet told the Snow Queen and the princess of Arendelle.

"How much longer now?" Anna asked.

"Just a few more minutes," Hornet answered, "You'll recognize the peak standing out in the distance."

The conversation ended and Odahviing ascended in altitude over Eldersblood Peak and Skyborn Altar with Emeraldite right behind him. Soon a peak matching Hornet's description was visible in the distance.

"Is that the Throat of the World Hornet?" Sofia asked.

"That it is," Hornet answered her, "And that's where we're heading."

"So it shouldn't take long now?" asked Sofia.

"Exactly Sofia," Hornet replied.

With that question answered, Hornet continued to direct Odahviing towards the Throat of the World. As Hornet stated, it didn't take long for the dragons to reach the peak of the summit, and when they reached it, the two dragons carefully land in the clearing of the summit just to the side of a word wall, where a third dragon was perched upon. This dragon was Paarthurnax.

*Play: Atmosphere (28:30 to 35:05, _Skyrim_ OST)*

"Ah, Dovahkiin, _Vir dremsil wah koraav hi einzuk_, how nice to see you again. " Paarthurnax greeted Hornet, "I see you brought friends."

"Indeed I have," Hornet replied, before turning back to everyone, who had dismounted Odahviing and Emeraldite, "Everyone, this is Paarturnax, he is the leader of the Greybeards, a group that also dwells further down on this mountain."

Everyone gave a friendly gesture to the ancient dragon, before he spoke up again.

"What is it you are seeking Dovahkiin, _Fos los nii hi yah_?" Paarthurnax asked the Dragonborn.

"A problem arose when I was in Arendelle," Hornet stated to the leader of the Greybeards, "Apparently, a dragon was sighted in the kingdom a day ago, and when friends and I confronted it on top of the North Mountain, a summit just outside of the kingdom, we learned some grave news you may want to hear."

"I see," Paarthurnax replied, "And what is this news?"

"The dragon, whom was assisted by another dragon that I have never seen before, claimed that Alduin is returning," Hornet answered the ancient dragon.

"Hmm," Paarthurnax groaned, "_Zu'u faas daar fund koros das ganog_, I feared this would happen soon enough."

"But what are we going to do about his uprising?" Elsa asked him.

"You are fortunate Dovahkiin, _Hi los gluuskei_," Paarthurnax answered, "Despite my younger brother's return, there is a way to stop him from succeeding in what he failed to do years beforehand."

"And what is that?" Amber spoke up to the ancient dragon courageously.

"Go back to your friend's kingdom you call Arendelle," Paarthurnax stated, "There, deep inside a Nordic crypt just outside of the kingdom. Burrowed deep inside the tomb is a continuing wall to the prophecy depicting Alduin's Return. From it, you should learn what is needed to defeat my younger brother once and for all."

"Very well," Hornet replied, before turning back to his friends, "Then we are all heading back to Arendelle, where we will search for this Nordic crypt you speak of."

"Go Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax replied back to the Dragonborn, "But you must hurry, _Nuz hi kent asnir, _for Alduin is gaining assistance from an enemy of a friend of yours.

* * *

*Play: Steel on Steel (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Meanwhile, in a kingdom far away, a black dragon none other than Alduin flew down onto a dungeon-like structure and broke away part of the roof from the structure. Many guards were alerted by his presence and charged in to defeat the World-Eater. Their attack however, proved useless and Alduin killed all of them with one, powerful blast of the Thu'um. After this, he proceeded further into the structure towards a cell guarded by another two guards, whom Alduin knocked aside without any trouble. He then broke open to the cell, revealing an old enemy of Anna and Elsa: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who was lying down on a stone bench in the cell.

"I suppose you're here to finish me off, just like the guards you dealt with a moment ago," Hans stated, "Go ahead, why don't you end all my problems once and for all."

"No," Alduin responded in a solemn tone, surprising Hans with the fact that he could speak, "_Zu'u lost proposal fah hi_, I have a proposal for you."

Hans raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"I have an enemy known as the Dovahkiin," Alduin stated, "An apparently, he has made an alliance with some former enemies of you."

Hans raised an eyebrow once more, "Are you speaking of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her sister Anna?"

"Indeed I am," Alduin, answered, "If you agree to form an alliance with me, Alduin the World-Eater, we will twat both of our enemies, and accomplish what we both failed to succeed in before, _mu fen twat ney do un enemies, ahrk vinal fos mu ney funt wah prunt ko us_!"

Hans took a moment to consider the offer, before he faced back at the World-Eater and gave him his answer.

"Alduin," he replied with an evil smirk, "Consider it a deal."

* * *

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming did you guys? Well now we've something new about this story: Alduin and Hans have formed an alliance to crush Hornet, Elsa, and Anna, and complete what they failed beforehand; and yes, they are the main antagonists of this story. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give me your prediction of what you expect to come in the future. I will upload the next chapter when I can, so keep a look out for it ;)**


	12. Iizgosvern

*I Apologize for the late post and writer's block, the end of the college semester kept me busy with a lot of term papers for many of my classes, preventing me from continuing this story, well now most of that is over, and I finally have time to post this new chapter up. I also want to announce that this story has already archived over 5,000 views! Thank you everyone who had time to read this story, I really appreciate your support.

Anyways, let's get onto the chapter; I hope you guys enjoy this one ;)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Iizgosvern**

*Play: Kyne's Peace (_Skyrim_ OST)*

After speaking to Paarthurnax for advice on the return of the World-Eater, Hornet and his followers decided it was best to head back to Arendelle and track down the location of the crypt, hidden deep within the kingdom. The group mounted onto Odahviing and Emeraldite and the two dragons took flight once more. While they were flying back to Arendelle, a question still wandered Hornet's mind.

"Who is this "enemy of a friend of yours" Paarthurnax was talking about?" Hornet thought to himself.

He then decided to ask this same question aloud to Anna and Elsa.

"Elsa," he said, catching the Snow Queen's attention, "Who was this "enemy of a friend of yours" that Paarthurnax told us about?"

Elsa attempted to answer the Dragonborn's question, but guilt struck her deeply that she was unable to answer him. Anna noticed this and decided to answer for Elsa instead.

"Hornet, there's something we have to tell you," Anna said for her older sister, "You see, back when the incident with Elsa's powers occurred, there was this Prince who was visiting our kingdom, his name was Hans. I fell in love with him when we met during Elsa's coronation, and he even proposed to me, but then my view on him changed once I returned to the castle after Elsa froze my heart, upon hearing this I told him the only cure which was an act of true love, but he rejected kissing me, and left me to die."

Hornet remained silent for a good minute; the sisters were also unaware that Sofia was listening to her story as well. After what seemed like an hour, Hornet finally spoke to the younger sister.

"Okay, but what happened to him?" he asked.

"Well, after my sister committed an act of true love and cured me, Hans was arrested and sent back to the Southern Isles to face the judgment of his 12 brothers," she answered.

"Hmm," Hornet wondered, "So if what Paarthurnax said was true, then maybe Hans is out for revenge."

"That's what I suspect as well Hornet," Anna replied, "And I also think he maybe forming an alliance with this dragon you call Alduin."

Sofia, who remained silent for the whole conversation thought about what Anna and Hornet were discussing about.

"Oh my," she thought, "This Hans guy sounds like a real threat to both Anna and Elsa."

"I don't like the sound of this guy named Hans Anna," Sofia stated.

Anna was surprised that Sofia had overheard the whole story, but she shrugged off this feeling after realizing the young princess WAS sitting behind her the whole time.

"I know Sofia, the same goes for me after hearing of his possible return," Anna replied.

"We're nearing Arendelle Dovahkiin," Odahviing stated to the Dragonborn, "Do you wish to land in the same area where we left from?"

"Hmm, Hornet thought, not really putting any thinking into Odahviing's question beforehand, "Just land in the courtyard. Elsa, maybe someone at your castle may know about this Nordic Crypt we need to search for."

Elsa nodded to Hornet's proposed method, whilst Odahviing landed in the spotted Hornet directed him to with Emeraldite and the rest of the group following behind them. Upon landing, Elsa and Hornet entered the castle while everyone else stayed back in the courtyard.

Upon entering, Hornet and Elsa confronted King Roland, Queen Miranda, Ulfric Stormcloak, Breylna Maryon, Farkas, and Kristoff all feasting in the main hall. Kristoff was telling everyone at the table about reindeer jokes, yet no one found any of them hilarious.

"Excuse me everyone," Elsa said, catching the groups' attention, "Hornet and I have just found out more behind this dragon incident from earlier."

"What did you find out your majesty," King Roland asked her.

Well, a friend of Hornet said that we need to find a Nordic crypt located outside of this kingdom," Elsa answered the King of Enchancia, before turning to Kai and Gerda, who were standing nearby the table, "Do you or any of the Castle servants know where such a site is located?"

Both Kai and Gerda shrugged in defeat of Elsa's question, but then Kristoff stood up and caught the Snow Queen's attention.

"I know of a place you might be talking about Elsa," he said to her, "I use to past the area a lot back when I was a normal ice harvester."

"That's great Kristoff," Elsa replied, "But can you tell us where exactly is this place is that you're talking about?"

"Of course, your majesty," he responded, "Just head about a quarter of a mile east of the trading post Anna encountered me at and you should find a site matching your description."

"Thank you Kristoff," Elsa thanked the royal ice harvester, "You're a very loyal friend."

Kristoff brushed for a moment before sitting back down; afterwards Hornet then spoke to Snow Queen.

I guess we'll be going up the same path we started up when we first scaled the mountain, right?" he asked.

"Exactly, she replied.

And with that settled, the two of them regrouped back outside with the rest of their friends, they caught sight of the Snow Queen and the Dragonborn and looked on towards them to figure where they needed to go.

"Alright everyone, we're heading back up to the trading post that we past earlier on our journey atop the North Mountain," Elsa explained to the group, "but we are taking a different path from there and heading east, Kristoff said we should find a structure that dragon Paarthurnax was talking about not to far from there."

"Good, then I'm guessing we'll be taking the horses again?" Calla asked the Snow Queen.

"Exactly Calla," she responded to Calla, "Now lets get ready, we have to stop this dragon uprising from happening."

Everyone agreed with the queen of Arendelle and made their way to the stables where their horses were being kept.

While the group was mounting their horses, Sofia happened to notice the sword Calla was carrying glow a bright green for a short moment, afterwards, she caught a glimpse of her amulet growing for a split second just after Calla's sword glowed. Was this just an illusion, or was there something associated between their two items? She shrugged that thought out, thinking it was nothing and mounted her steed. Once she was ready she instructed the horse to follow the rest of the group, who had left just a moment ago.

The group reached the trading post not long later and instead of taking a left turn from there, she and the rest of group headed to the right instead. About 15 minutes later, the group noticed a stone structure consisting of an arched entrance and several towers, as well as being frozen in the thick coat of ice. Hornet approached a nearby stone obelisk and read an inscription written on it.

"_Iizgosvern_," he said.

"What does that mean?" Sofia asked the Dragonborn.

"Its Dova for _Ice Heaven_," he answered the young princess.

"Then I guess we'll find what we're looking for inside that tomb." Calla stated.

"Exactly," Anna said, taking a deep breath, "Let's head inside then."

Everyone except Amber agreed with the princess of Arendelle.

"Oh no," Amber said, "I'm not going into that…_building_ full of…_dead people_."

"Amber," Sofia said, catching her step-sister's attention, "You took up the courage to confront the dragon, or rather dragons, on top of the mountain, and you ended up riding a dragon to meet with Hornet's friend Paarthurnax, those were very brave decisions you made."

"I know Sofia," Amber answered her, "But that's because you convinced be to face them, however this place is much scarier than those two previous events, and I'm just afraid of seeing whatever is buried in there."

"Come on Amber," Sofia encouraged her, "I believe you're braver than you think you maybe."

Amber sigh before taking a deep breath and answering her younger stepsister.

"You're right Sofia, the fate of the world is now at steak, I'll go in with you guys as long as we stick together."

"It's a deal," Sofia smiled.

And with Amber convinced, the group entered the crypt without hesitation. Upon entering, the room was pitch black.

*Play: Into Darkness (_Skyrim _OST)*

"I can't see anything," Elsa's voice said.

"Hold on," Hornet's voice responded, "I know just the thing to help us see inside this tomb."

Suddenly, a deep, humming noise filled the room, which was then followed by a click. Next, a bright flash of light filled everyone's eyes and blinded them for a split second before they regained their sight. Upon sight recovery, everyone was astonished to see a bright orb of light floating above Hornet's head.

"Wow, that's brilliant," Sofia commented.

"This spell of mine will gives us some light while we explore the crypt for a while," Hornet said to the group.

"Ok," Amber replied, "But lets just find this prophecy we came to look for and then get out of…AAAGH!"

While speaking to the group, Amber turned her head towards a wall and caught sight of a rotting corpse hanging out from a tomb rack. This startled the princess and caused her to lose her footing and fall. Upon falling, she accidently pulled some sort of lever and caused three trapdoors to open on the floor, sending everyone down separate passages in surprise.

Hornet was aware of this unexpected trap and tried to regain his footing as he slid down one of the tunnels, but a low ceiling approached him too fast for him to react and he bashed his head against it, knocking him unconscious. The last thing he could remember was the screams of everyone in the group falling down the secret passages before everything went black.

* * *

**Uh-oh, cliffhanger, what's in it for the group now? I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and if not, I apologize for the hiatus, like I said, college is keeping me busy at the moment. Anyways, leave a review telling me what your thoughts of this chapter was like and what you predict will happen next. The next chapter will have a twist to it, but I won't reveal what it is until I release it, I'll post it as soon as I can, thanks again for over 5,000 views! :)**


	13. Draugr Puzzles

*Sorry for the wait everyone, I had my final exams in college this week, so I had to go on a temporary writer's block, fortunately I'm done with all that now, and so I've managed to have time to write Chapter Twelve, the next three chapters will co-exist altogether. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Draugr Puzzles**

*Play: Silence Unbroken (_Skyrim_ OST)*

"Ugh…" Hornet groaned while recovering, "What in the name of the gods just occurred?"

"Well, it seems as though we fell though some sort of trapdoor and land inside some kind of cavern," Hornet heard Sofia's voice answer, "But I can't see a thing because of the darkness."

"Where's everyone else?" Hornet asked.

"I don't know," Sofia answered, "I tried calling for them, but I failed to get any response."

"Well, I can help rid of this darkness with my magic, but we'll need to find a way out of here in the meantime," Hornet replied.

Hornet raised his hands and casted two balls of light at once; one floated over his head, while the other drifted towards Sofia and adjusted its position above her head.

"Hey Hornet," the young princess said, catching the Dragonborn's attention, "There's a passage just behind you that leads out of this room."

"Excellent Sofia," Hornet commended her, "We'll take that passage and see if it will lead us to our friends."

Sofia smiled as a way to agree with his decision, and the two of them began to travel through the narrow tunnel, hoping that it would lead to their friends just like Hornet had stated.

The tunnel was very tight, and at times, Hornet had to duck in order to proceed through the passageway. After nearly five minutes of traveling though the tunnels however, they eventually reached a large, open room, with burial vaults lining the walls of each side. Sofia looked around the large burial chamber when suddenly…

"EYEAGH!" Sofia screamed from the top of her lungs, "It's… a corpse!"

"I know Sofia," Hornet explained, "But that is no ordinary corpse, that is the body of a draugr, they can be found in many places just like this, and some of which…reanimate."

The last bit of information shocked Sofia even further.

"We should stick together that way we won't get lost, and if we encounter any draugr that attack us, I'll do the fighting, you just stay close so that I'll prevent them from harming you."

Sofia nodded and gulped, afterwards, the two of them continued deeper in the catacombs they were in.

A moment later, the two of them heard a shuffling noise originating from one of the alcoves. Hornet turned in the direction of the noise and noticed a cadaver climbing out from a vault; the next thing that happened caused Sofia to shriek, the draugr raised a small, ancient war axe from its holster and charged at the Dragonborn and Sofia.

"Hornet, are this those reanimated draugr you told me about earlier?" she asked, obliviously terrified of what was going on.

*Play: Steel on Steel (_Skyrim_ OST)*

"Indeed they are Sofia," Hornet answered, blocking the many lunge attacks the draugr was attacking him with, "And they seem far more sapient than the ones I'm use to back in Skyrim."

Just then, more shuffling noises arose from the adjacent wall in the far corner of the room. Sofia turned her head just in time to spotted more draugr awaking from their catacombs, sheathing their weapons from their holsters. A metallic, crashing noise rang through the tomb the very next second, a black sarcophagus standing in another corner of the burial chamber opened to reveal yet another draugr, but this one was different from the rest as it wore ebony armor and an ancient horned helm.

Meanwhile, Hornet managed to stun the draugr he was fighting and finished the undead entity by impaling him through his ribcage before turning back to Sofia.

"What's going on?" he asked the princess.

"More draugr awoke from their rest," Sofia answered him.

"Oh great," he replied, huffing a deep grunt, " Then it looks like we have an all-out battle going on right now."

The draugr in the helm laughed before ordering the rest of the draugr to attack Hornet and Sofia. Hornet managed to slash his way through the attacking draugr without any trouble as Sofia watched in awe.

Next, the Dragonborn approached the draugr in the heavy armor and prepared to attack him, but the draugr caught him off guard and brace itself before unleashing a powerful shout.

"FUS RO DAH!" the draugr shouted.

The shout itself forced Hornet back onto a nearby wall. This shout also caused Sofia to lose her footing and fall, as well as surprising her on what the draugr just did.

"Wait, they know the same powers as you do?" Sofia asked.

"Indeed Sofia," the Dragonborn replied while struggling against the draugr's blade with his.

Sofia was still scared of the battle that was still going on, but then she took up the courage and charged at the draugr while he was distracted in the battle with Hornet. The draugr managed to push Hornet aside, before turning in the direction it heard approaching footsteps, noticing Sofia about to ram into him. The draugr attempted to counter the attack, but was underestimated by Sofia's height that it caused him to stagger back towards Hornet upon impact.

Hornet took the opportunity and finished off the staggering draugr with stab in the gut and a slash across its upper torso. Causing the defeated draugr to fall motionless against the floor.

*Play: Silent Footsteps (_Skyrim_ OST)*

"Wow Sofia, I don't know why you did that, but thank you for the assistance." Hornet thanked the princess.

"Your welcome Hornet," she giggled softly.

"Now that we've dealt with them, I think its best if we continue forward into the crypt," Hornet stated.

"I think so too," Sofia agreed, "I'm getting a bit worried about our friends encountering such creatures like this."

Hornet nodded and continued treading through the chamber they were in, with Sofia following just behind him.

As they continued walking through the burial chamber, Sofia looked around and noticed many other draugr corpses lining the walls of the room. She gulped once more, hoping these ones wouldn't wake up and attack like the ones she and Hornet just encountered.

The two of them soon came across a doorway leading out of the chamber and decided to proceed further. Upon entering the hallway that the doorway led to, Sofia accidently stepped on a switch, causing axes to start swinging back and forth from the walls; she had just activated a trap!

Sofia, what just happened?" Hornet asked her.

"I…I think I just stepped on a button that triggered a trap of some sort." She answered nervously.

Hornet sighed, "Don't feel bad about it Sofia, I sometimes trigger traps like these before, sometimes unexpectedly."

"Well what are we going to do about the axes?" she asked the Dragonborn.

"Just follow my lead," he answered.

Hornet then approached the first axe and then stopped.

"WULD NAH KEST!"

Suddenly, Hornet shifted quickly through all four swinging axes without suffering any wounds. He then approached a nearby wall and activated a lever lying against it. Suddenly, the Axes stopped swinging and Sofia sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness that's over with," Sofia stated to Hornet, "For a second there, I thought you were going to get yourself sliced by on of the axes, but then seeing you use one of those shouts, that's just amazing!"

"I know," Hornet smiled briefly, before going back to his serious expression, "But now's not the time to talk about that right now, we still need to go further in this tomb and find the rest of the group."

Hornet then continued forward down the passage with Sofia right behind him. A second later, they reached yet another small room, this one contained four levers against each corner of the wall and a closed gate blocking the exit Hornet and Sofia needed to travel through to find their friends.

"It seems like we have to solve some sort of puzzle in order to continue," Hornet told Sofia.

"Hey, there's some sort of map on that desk over there," Sofia said, pointing to an open scroll on top of a Nordic desk.

The two decided to take a gander at the parchment of paper and noticed three illustrations on it. The first depicted the lever on the far right pulled down, the second one showed the center left on down with the previous one. But where the final sketch was supposed to be on the scroll was torn out, leaving the order of the last two levers a mystery.

"Which one do we pull next after the first two?" Sofia asked the Dragonborn.

Hornet just shrugged in defeat, "I don't know, but we could try out the possibilities to reveal which order is correct."

"Hmm, good idea," Sofia replied.

Sofia ran over to the switches and pulled the first two she remembered from the illustrations.

"Let's see here," she said to herself, "The first picture showed the far right lever down."

Sofia grabbed the handle of the far right lever and pushed it down towards her.

"Then there was the one on the left, towards the middle," she continued.

She did the same thing with the middle-left lever and pulled it towards her.

"Now which one should pull next?" she wondered.

"Well, if I remember from a tower I explored once, there was a similar puzzle there similar to the one we're trying to solve now, a hagaven named Melka who lived at the tower said to pull the middle lever of three located there, as it was the least expected from adventurers exploring the tower," Hornet explained to the young princess, "So I suggest pulling the middle-right lever, it seems to fit Melka's theory best."

Sofia nodded and took a deep breath to await the outcome of what would happen if she pulled the lever Hornet suggested. She then grasp the lever and pulled it towards her body, suddenly the gate in front of them opened, revealing that Melka's theory was correct. However afterwards, something shot from the two walls from the sides.

"Aaah!" Sofia cried, dodging what appeared to be poison darts from piercing her arm.

"Ah, I forgot all about that," Hornet said, feeling dumbfounded, "Sometimes, if you open treasure chests or solve puzzles in a Nordic tomb, it will activate some traps. I apologize for not telling you that."

"That's alright," Sofia, replied, "At least I didn't get hurt from those things."

"Well what are we waiting for letting go on forward," Hornet then stated.

Suddenly, before Sofia was about to answer, an agitated scream rang through from the passageway Hornet and Sofia were about to exit through.

"Sounds like one of our friends is in trouble," said Sofia.

"Let's go before something bad happens to them," Hornet replied.

And with that settled, the two of them ran through the passageway…

* * *

**Uh-oh cliffhanger, looks like someone's in danger, but who? You will find out within the next few chapters I'll release next. Sorry if the ideas on this chapter were a bit mediocre, College Finals really took a toll on my imagination. Be sure to leave a review, telling me what you thought about this chapter, as well as what you expect next. I wouldn't also mind if you tell me your idea of how I could make this chapter better. Until then, keep on the lookout for the next chapter, which I hope to upload sooner than lately :)**


	14. Cyromancy

*Hi everyone, here's another chapter that co-exists with the previous chapter. This one will be focused on two other members of the groups' situations in the Nordic crypt.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Cyromancy**

*Play: Beneath the Ice (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Elsa regained her footing from the sudden event that just occurred. She took a look around the area she was in, but was met with only one result: Darkness.

"Anna?" the Snow Queen called, fearing the worst for her younger sister, "Anna where are you?"

"I'm right here," Anna's voice called out from nearby.

"Where?" Elsa questioned, "I can't see a thing in all this- AAHHH!"

Elsa felt something touch her ankle, startling her the second the touch came in contact with her skin. She then heard a light chuckle coming from behind her.

"Hehehe gotcha," Anna giggled.

"Very funny Anna," the older sister said sarcastically, "But seriously, I can't see a thing in wherever we are."

"Then have no fear Elsa," Anna replied, before she took out her torch from her knapsack and struck it against a wall.

Suddenly, the room they were trapped in lit up with light from the source of Anna's torch. Elsa located her sister lying down just behind her. Anna got up and moved ahead of her sister, eager to encounter whatever thrills were ahead of her. But Elsa had second thoughts.

"Anna," she called out to her sister, catching her attention and stopping in her tracks, "We can't just barge ahead and find the rest of the group. We just came across a trap a moment ago, and I fear there will be many more up ahead for the similar purpose if harming any trespassers."

Anna's enthusiastic smile suddenly turned into a concerned frown.

"What I'm saying is, we need to progress slow and steadily through this eerie place," the Snow Queen finished.

Anna blinked in confusion before nodding in agreement. Elsa then joined her younger sister and the two of them proceeded through the tomb.

After a few minutes of walking through the narrow halls full of howling winds and very dim torch sconces along the walls, the two sisters found themselves inside a large, crypt-like chamber with rotting corpses lining the coffers along the walls.

"Elsa," Anna said, making a loud gulp, "This place is creepy."

"I am too," Elsa replied, "But if we're going to meet up with our friends again, then we need to pass through this room in order to find them."

Anna took a deep breath and proceeded forward. Elsa followed behind her, readying herself for any traps or encounters to strike.

The two of them made it through the spacious room without confliction, but soon that all changed.

Upon reaching a passageway that seemed to lead out of the room, Anna's body became filled with relief and joy.

"Elsa look, I found a way out of this spooky place!" Anna called out to her sister.

Elsa smiled after hearing her sister's optimism and decided to tread quicker to catch up with her. Anna decided to continue to the next room, but suddenly, she stepped on something unstable, triggering a gate to fall in front of the doorway exiting the room. Anna was startled and stopped all of the sudden by this unexpected event.

Suddenly, the sisters' gaze turned towards the open vaults lying against the walls. There, several of the draugr cadavers began to rise from their resting place and drew weapons from their holsters. All of them turned their gaze to Anna and charged at the younger of the two sisters, preparing to burgeon her with violent strikes.

*Play: Steel on Steel (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Anna gasped at these sudden shocking events and flinched as the draugr prepared to strike and possibly kill her. But when she expected the killing blows from the undeads' swords and axes, they never struck her body. She decided to open her eyes upon hearing the sound off wisping winds striking reanimated corpses. Through her own eyes, she witnessed Elsa using her cyrokinetic powers to protect her sister from meeting her likely demise. When the shards of ice struck the draugr, they fell lifeless on the floor. After witnessing her older sister saving her life, Anna turned back to her sister with her mouth wide open from the shocking events that just occurred.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked, still concerned about her sister.

"Ah…yes, thank you for saving me Elsa, I owe you one," Anna answered.

"Just be careful next time," Elsa replied in her regal tone and posture.

*Play: Beneath the Ice (_Skyrim_ OST)*

They then turned their gaze to the gate leading out of the room and saw the gate starting to open up once more. Anna learned her mistake from before and proceeded into the passageway, avoiding the pressure stone that caused the sudden attack a moment earlier. Elsa did the same and the two sisters continued their journey through Iizgosvern.

Not long later, the passage that the two sisters traveled through lead them to a wide-open ravine-like room with raised platforms rising above a deep pit. The two sisters crossed a narrow bridge and reached a large platform with walls lying against the sides of it. Alongside the wall were small cells containing six upright sarcophagi.

Elsa stopped in her tracks; Anna noticed this and turned back, wondering why her sister suddenly stood all of the sudden.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked the Queen of Arendelle.

"I have a bad feeling about this place," she replied.

Anna scoped the area around them, taking note of the potential hazards that occurred not long before, and seeing as the sarcophagi could pose as the potential hazards this time.

"Good call, we should tread carefully this time," Anna commented.

Elsa nodded and the two proceeded across down the platform to reach another bridge on the opposite side. But then all of the sudden, Anna didn't take sight on a trip wire stretching across the floor and accidently activated it.

*Play: Death or Sovngarde (_Skyrim_ OST)*

The wire triggered a blowtorch to fire in front of the bridge they were soon heading across as well as the one they crossed to reach the platform, trapping them within the confined area, but then everything just turned worse. Suddenly the lids to the sarcophagi opened simultaneously, releasing the reanimated bodies of six draugr warriors. They then unsheathed the swords and axes they were carrying and proceeded to attack the two sisters. This sudden chain of events startled the two sisters, causing them to watching defenselessly as the draugr prepared to attack them.

The only thing Anna could do now was let out an ear-piercing scream…

* * *

**Wow, that was a pretty intense chapter, wasn't it? I apologize if this chapter was shorter than previous ones I have written, but I hope you guys still have an interest in this story. But what will happen next? Find out when I release the next chapter, which I plan to have up sooner than you know. Until then, feel free to leave a review and tell me what your thoughts of this story are, and you expect to occur next.**


	15. It Takes Three

*Merry Christmas everyone! To celebrate this special holiday, I decided to post a new chapter up, this one will deal with the remaining members of the group exploring the crypt, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Life Bringer**

*Play: Silent Footsteps (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Calla recovered from the fall and took a look around the area she is in. She found herself located in a passageway lined with bright, green crystals, shimmering throughout the tunnel, creating a slight glow to light the area. She then looked around to spot if anyone in the group was nearby.

Sure enough, directly behind her, were Amber and James, regaining their footing from the recent incident. However, she was unable to locate the rest of her friends.

"Ugh…" Amber groaned painfully, "That was the dirtiest, most disrespectful trick I've ever encountered on an adventure. See, this is why I didn't want to go on this expedition, but no, I had to go because Sofia wanted me to."

"Quit complaining Amber," James replied to his sister, "Besides we have more important things to deal with first."

"James is right," Calla replied, "I can't seem to find anyone else in our group around here, so we'll have to travel deeper into this crypt in order to find them."

"No, the first thing we have to do is get out of this creepy place and head back to the castle so that I can change into clean dress and avoid anymore of this unexpected traps in this place."

"We can't return to the castle right now," James responded, "Besides, we're stuck in a place we aren't familiar with, who know how long it will take to get out of here."

"James, this place is awful," Amber replied angrily, "I just want to get out of here right now!"

"Amber," Calla spoke up, "I know how much you hate this place, in fact I don't like it either, but Sofia is counting on you to help us out with finding this prophecy inside this tomb so that we can prevent Armageddon. We need your help."

Amber calmed down and let out a sigh of defeat.

"You're right Calla," she responded, "The fate of my life, and our lives depend on us finding this key to defeating that evil dragon Alduin."

"Good," Calla said, "Glad we could straight that conflict out, now let's take our lead through this tunnel ahead of us, it seems to be our only exit out of here."

"I can barely see," James said.

"Ugh, me too," Amber agreed, "Calla, do you have something that can help us see through this place clearly?"

"I do in fact," Calla answered, "Just watch."

Suddenly, Calla unsheathed her greatsword and then, the weapon began to glow a bright green, similar to the luminescence produced by the crystals surrounding the tunnel walls. The twins' eyes lit up with excitement upon witness this extraordinary event.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Calla spoke up from the silence.

Amber shook her head off from the experience before her, "Amazing? This would be more like…Magnificent!"

"I second that answer," James agreed.

"Where did you acquire such a weapon?" Amber asked astonishingly.

"Well, I tell you all about it soon," Calla replied, "But right now, we need to take this path along this tunnel, that way we can reunite with our friends."

Amber and James nodded and the three of them proceed through the brilliant, yet mysterious passageway ahead of them, wondering what amazing sights lied ahead of them.

* * *

*Play: Glacial Colosseum (_Soul Calibur IV_ OST)*

The crystals lining the walls became more numerous as the group traveled further through Iizgosvern. Amber found this occurrence seemingly intriguing, as these may in fact be valuable gems, possibly emeralds. But what she was most interested in finding out was the backstory of Calla's greatsword. After waiting for sometime, she decided to take up the courage and ask Calla about the weapon.

"So Calla," Amber said, catching the former princess's attention, "What exactly is the story behind your sword?"

"My sword?" Calla stated, "I supposed now's the right time to talk about it, very well. My sword is called Life Bringer; it gets its name because it exerts nature, life, and healing powers, better known as Naturakinesis, and it uses these powers to make moral decisions to major conflicts and destroy any evil intending to conquer or destroy this world."

"Huh, that's interesting," James replied.

"Oh, but it gets even better," Calla continued, "Life Bringer is actually a living weapon. It contains the spirit of a powerful goddess that only reveals its true identity on very few occasions."

"And when exactly will this spirit reveal itself?" Amber asked.

"Only in the most disastrous situations," Calla answered the princess.

"Wow," Amber said under her breath.

"Hey, I think I see something up ahead," James said, ending the conversation amongst the group.

Calla turned her attention towards the path in front of her and spotted what James was talking about, it was a giant, open room with waterfalls, small canals, and bridges lining the surroundings, even though the area was still covered in walls of ice. An opening with an ebony sarcophagus lied in front of the group. There was also a raised bridge behind the sarcophagus seeming to be the only way across the one wide canal it was meant to assist in crossing.

Calla then examined the area in front of her further and spotted several pressure plates located around the outline of the sarcophagus.

"Hey, may those loose rocks are switches to activate the bridge so that it can be lowered," Amber spoke up amongst the silence, "Why don't I go activate them so that we can continue on through this place," she finished before walking over to activate one of the plates.

"No Amber I wouldn't do-" Calla tried to warn Amber.

But it was too late, Amber stood right on top of the plate directly ahead of her and the outcome she expected to occur failed to appear. Instead, the sarcophagus in front of her burst open and a large, broad cadaver, wearing armor matching the material of the sarcophagus, got up out of the ebony tomb. Noticing the presence of Amber, it drew its weapon, a large ebony greatsword and charge at the young princess, preparing to hack at her.

Amber screamed at the top of her lungs at the horrific sight in front of her.

*Play: Heat to Beat (_Resident Evil 6_ OST)*

"Amber, it's a trap!" James yelled at his twin sister.

Amber stood motionless, fear overwhelming her body. The draugr continued to approach the girl, ready to bludgeon her until she was dead.

Seeing that Amber what's at death's door, Calla had to take drastic measures. She charged in and attacked the draugr with quick slash of her sword, knocking the reanimated corpse to the ground. This distraction managed to allow Amber to make a getaway from the draugr.

The corpse then began to regain its footing and prepared to attack Calla with a sweep at her feet. Calla dodged the attempt and then countered the attack with a drop kick to the draugr's face, piercing the cadaver's eyes.

But that attack was not enough to defeat the corpse, so Calla spot an idea out of the corner of her eyes and got an idea, she then ran back to Amber and James and spoke to them about the certain situation.

"Guys I have a plan," Calla told the twins, "I'll fly over to the nearby island and find the switch to activate the bridge's mechanism so that it can lower. I need you two in the meantime to distract the undead corpse long enough so that I can activate the switch when I find it."

"Sounds like it may work," James replied.

"It's risky, but I'll try to keep myself out of harm's way," Amber seconded that response.

Calla then turned back and ran for the canal, she then jumped and used her wings to fly over the wide ravine until she reached the other side. Distracted by this action, the attacking draugr attempted to attack her but failed in doing so and just watched as she reached the other island. Amber took the opportunity and walk up to the draugr and began to speak.

"Hey, you filthy, skeletal creep," Amber shouted at the undead cadaver, catching its attention, " Do you want to harm me, well then let's see what you got!"

Intimidated by the taunt, the draugr held its position and prepared to unleash a shout.

"FUS RO DAH!" he shouted at the princess.

The force of the shout's power managed to cause Amber to lose her balance and fall, but she was able to recover from the attack right away.

"Is that all you got?" she said sarcastically.

The draugr was now furious, he charged at the princess and prepared to finish her off with a powerful blow. But seeing this, Amber managed to jump out of the way of the attack and catch the draugr off guard. James then barged in and pushed the draugr, causing it to stumble in the direction of the canal. Just when then the draugr was about to fall into the water below, it quickly stopped and began trying to maintain its footing at the ledge. Seeing the opportunity to finish the draugr off once and for all, the twins looked at each other, smirked, and then charged at the undead creature at full speed and pushed the cadaver down into the deep canal below. They watched as the current swept the draugr away until it was gone from sight. Amber then turned to her twin brother.

"Good work James," she praised him.

"You too Amber," he returned the complement.

Meanwhile, Calla was running through a labyrinth of bridges, slopes, and traps, one of which nearly knocked her into the ravine below. Eventually, she came to an open balcony where she found a lever.

"This maybe the mechanism that could lower the bridge," Calla thought, "It's worth a try."

She then pulled the lever down. A moment later, the bridge where the twins were located lowered with a thud, proving Calla's theory was right.

"I got the bridge down now," Calla called out to Amber and James, "You two can cross now, I don't see any of the-"

Suddenly, two thuds originating directly to the left and right side of her. When Calla examined the spots, she found that the sounds emitted from two sarcophagi Calla briefly spotted before reaching the lever. From them, two draugr like the one she had encountered just a moment earlier, only these ones weren't wearing the same armor as the previous one, but rather a lighter variant.

The two draugr charged at the former princess and unsheathed their weapons: one with an ancient battleaxe, and the other with an ancient bow and arrows.

Calla decided to go for the one with the bow first so that it wouldn't be a distraction while battling the other. The draugr drew back is bow in an attempt to attack her, but when it fired, Calla dodged the projectile by ducking. She then attacked the undead corpse with a powerful upwards slash, sending it flying before returning back to the ground.

When the draugr was recovering, the other attempted to bludgeon Calla with a violent pound with its axe. Calla managed to notice this just in time and evaded the attack by ducking and crawling behind the draugr. While the draugr was distracted by the failed attack, Calla bashed him hard with a backhand to its head, sending it flying towards the upright sarcophagus the cadaver with the bow exited from and collided with it. The draugr then fell onto the other and the two watched as the sarcophagus fell onto the two undead corpses, crushing them.

With that problem finally settled, Amber and James joined up with Calla once more.

"Great work you two," Calla praised the twins.

"It wasn't much of a problem actually," Amber replied.

Calla turned her head and noticed a hall leading out of the open area.

"Now let's head towards that passageway and continued searching for everyone else," she instructed the twins.

The two of them nodded and all three left the area and continued treading through the tomb.

*Play: Beneath the Ice (_Skyrim_ OST)*

While traveling through the hall, Amber tripped over a wire and activated another trap, this one being a large battering ram falling from the ceiling.

"Watch out!" she warned the others.

All three of them quickly ducked in time before the trap managed to succeed in injuring them. Once the battering ram raised back up to the ceiling once more, the three of them continued even further.

Eventually, they came across another obstacle, this one in the form of a whole floor of pressure plates.

"Another puzzle," Calla said, "We'll have to solve the solution we one to proceed onwards in finding our friends and the prophecy."

Calla took a step carefully onto the pressure plate in front of her; the result didn't yield trap or hazard.

"Alright this one's safe," she said to Amber and James, "Now let's try to find the path that can lead us to the other side without any incidents."

Amber took that message, as a sign of finding which tiles weren't hazards, aware of the mistakes she made beforehand. She decided to try the tile ahead of the one Calla step on, but when she activated the pressure plate, a sudden blast of fire ignited.

"YEAAH!" She shrieked, startled by the sudden result.

She then retreated back to Calla, having no second thoughts of stepping on that tile again.

"I guess that plate's out of the question," Calla said.

James then noticed that the tiles each had a mosaic printed on them, with the one that Calla was standing on having a white four-pointed star shape on it. He then glanced at the tile Amber was standing on and notice it had a pattern shaped like a black X. Noticing that the rest of the surrounding tiles had only these two patterns, James figured out how to solve the puzzle of tiles.

"Calla, I think I figured out the solution to the puzzle," he called out to the former princess, catching her attention.

"What have you discovered?" she asked him.

"We need to step on the tiles that are shaped like white stars in order to reach the other side," he told her, "And avoid the black X's."

Calla look down at the pressure plate she was standing on and noticed the white star pattern printed on it, she then spotted another tile with the matching pattern and stepped on that one, and as James had stated, no flame ignited.

"Good eyes James," she told the prince.

"Indeed, good work brother," Amber praised him.

Calla continued forward, following a trail of the correct pattern printed amongst the tiles. James followed behind her, and Amber decided to follow her twin brother in order to avoid danger once more. Soon enough, the three of them reached the other side without activate another trap.

"We made it," Calla stated, "Now lets head through that tunnel over there and find what we came here for."

"Lead the way," Amber told her.

And with that said, the group continued further in Iizgosvern.

The tunnel lead them to an octagonal room containing eight sarcophagi: seven standing upright in all of the corners except the entrance, and one laying in the center of the room. Seeing these and nothing else, the three knew they were in for a battle soon, and sure enough, there thoughts came true. A gate blocked off the entrance they came from, and then, one of the ancient coffins burst open, revealing a wraith-like entity they hadn't encountered before.

The group braced themselves for the battle. Little did they know about the entity's true power…

* * *

**Oh boy, this doesn't sound good for the three of them. What will be the result of this upcoming battle, and will Calla, Amber, and James survive? Find out soon enough. Until then, Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy Holidays :)**


	16. Valiant Princess

*Sorry for the hiatus, Winter Break really distracts me from writing more to this story. Fortunately, I'm back in college now, so I hope during this time I'll be able to write more often than recently. Anyway, here's the next chapter to this adventure.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Valiant Princess**

*Play: Glacial Colosseum (_Soul Calibur 4 _OST)*

Hornet and Sofia found the area where source of the screams were originating: inside a large, icy ravine. Then they entered the huge chamber, they proceed across an unsupported, yet stable bridge, searching for whoever, or whatever was emitting the ear-piercing wail.

"Look," Sofia said, pointing down the ravine.

Hornet looked down and made a horrifying discovery. There, standing on a platform about a hundred feet below him and Sofia, was Anna and Elsa, fighting off a few dozen undead draugr. It appeared as though the princess and the snow queen were struggling against the reanimated cadavers.

" Should we help them?"

"Of course," Hornet answered, "But we can't drop down there from here, it'll be fatal."

Suddenly, Sofia's head lit up.

"I know, why don't you use that shouting power of yours."

Hornet took a moment to think...

"You know what, that's a brilliant idea Sofia."

Sofia smiled after hearing the Dragonborn accept her Idea. Hornet stood up and prepared to unleash a power shout of the Ancient Nord art by taking a stance.

"FO KRAH DIIN!"

Suddenly, a powerful, frozen blast fired out of Hornet's mouth directly aimed at the group of undead draugr overwhelming Anna and Elsa. Once the blast collided with them, the draugr froze in place, a few seconds later the undead corpses fell limp and stopped any further movement. Anna and Elsa looked in disbelief as the enemies that were outnumbering them were now defeated after the long struggle. Elsa noticed the blast that killed the undead creatures and looked up to see where the shout originated from, her eyes then fell upon Sofia and Hornet, who were standing on the bridge just above them.

"How did those monsters fall all of the sudden Elsa?"

"It seems our friends found us, so they decided help out."

"Thank goodness they did," Anna sighed in relief, "For a second, I thought we would be goners."

"I thought so too Anna, but I'm glad the ordeal is over."

Hornet made another motion with his mouth, as if trying to use another shout, a second later, a quick burst of wind blasted out his mouth and towards Elsa, when it reached her, the disembodied voice of the Dragonborn began to speak.

"_Your majesty, it seems like our reunion needs to be cut short, I suggest we tread further in this tomb to find a place to regroup once again."_

Elsa gave Hornet a nod of agreement and then she and Anna traveled further into the tomb. Hornet then turned back to Sofia.

"We should continue on and find where this path will lead us."

"Agreed," Sofia replied, "But I hope Amber and James are doing fine as well."

The two of them continued across the bridge to the enclosed hallway it connected to.

*Play: Gigantesque (_Soul Calibur 4_ OST)*

Inside the passageway, lighted torches were emitting flames from the frozen walls. Eventually though, the duo came across what appeared to be a dead end.

"Dammit, dead end," Hornet said.

"Wait, look there's a hole right here, it looks like it's big enough for me to squeeze through."

Hornet took notice of this feature and thought for a moment if it was a good idea for Sofia to crawl through the hole by herself.

"Have you ever done something this strenuous before?" he asked.

"I have," Sofia answered, "Once Amber, a friend of mine named Princess Jun, and myself had to solve several puzzles to help rescue our brothers and fathers when they got themselves trapped in the cave of the Jade Jaguar."

"I see, though beyond that hole, the puzzles maybe more risky than that journey you took before with your friends. It could even get yourself killed."

"True, but if we're ever going to reach that prophecy inside this tomb, we might as well risk whatever it takes to reach it."

Hornet nodded.

"Alright good, I'll crawl through that tunnel now and find a way to get us out of this dead end."

Sofia then walked in front of the small passageway and began crawling through it. About a minute later, she called out to Hornet.

"Okay, I've reached the end of the tunnel."

"Okay, what do you see?" Hornet asked.

"I see…a hallway lined with several dents in the ground, nothing dangerous, I think I'll just walk through it without hesitating."

"Several dents in the ground?" Hornet thought, before suddenly realizing Sofia was up against.

"No Sofia wait, it's a…"

Suddenly, Sofia felt the ground shake slightly, a second later, an axe swung just inches in front of her. She then realized what the hallway was.

"It's a trap Sofia!" Hornet called out to the young princess.

"Oh I should have known," Sofia scold herself.

Noticing that she had to proceed through the hall of axes to reach any further exploration, Sofia took a deep breath before dashing into the hall. She managed to dodge the first and second axes swiftly, but when she reached the third axe, she forgot to time the swing and was nearly sliced in half by the swinging trap, but thankfully, she recovered just in time to evade the fatal blow. Afterwards, she took note of the timing of the swings and ran through the last three axes without hesitation. When she got to the other side, she found herself in a small room with three engravings displayed on the opposite side of the room with levers under them. The engravings depicted a snake, an eagle, and a whale, but what was the correct order?

Sofia decided to pull down the lever under the snake and noticed it made a clicking noise, as if some kind of lock was opened.

"Let's see…" she said to herself, thinking which animal would be next in the puzzle, "I know, maybe they're in order by size, so I guess next is the eagle."

She pulled the lever under the eagle and as she expected, another click emitted.

Now see knew that the last answer to the puzzle had to be the whale, so without hesitation, she finished the puzzle by pulling the last lever under the whale, causing a click to produce once more, followed by the sound of a stone moving.

Sofia looked around and noticed to her left, a small panel of the stonewall lifted away to reveal a hidden passage.

"Hey Sofia, a hidden passage just opened back here, was that you who did that?" Hornet called out to her.

"Yes," she answered, "Along with another one in here."

"Well let's proceed into them then, they may lead to the same destination."

"Alright."

Sofia began treading into the hidden passageway and found herself in a large, breathtaking room with several waterfalls expelling icy water from some cliffs above her.

"Hey, Sofia."

Sofia turned and saw Hornet standing just a few feet from her from another entrance.

"Alright, I don't know where we are, but judging by the area of this place, I have a good feeling that a trap is about to occur soon enough."

Sofia gulped, fearing that it if it was a trap, it was going to be another encounter with the undead draugr.

Hornet motioned the princess to follow him.

"Stay close, we never know what could happen."

Sofia heeded the Dragonborn's instruction and stayed a few feet behind him, so that if an attack did break out, the Dragonborn would protect her from harm's way.

Suddenly, when the two of them reached the center of the room, they heard a loud thud emitted from above them, causing loose pieces of ice to fall onto the ground below. Then, without a warning, a large, dragon-like figure burst through one of the icy walls above and flew down next to the Dragonborn and the princess.

Sofia's eyes lit up with fear. There, standing in front of the two, was a ferocious, skeletal dragon.

Suddenly, without further hesitation, the undead dragon roared at the two heroes, causing them to flinch for a moment. Hornet then drew his greatsword made of dragon bones and readied himself for battle.

"Brace yourself Sofia," Hornet warned the princess, "Looks like this is going to be one hell of a battle."

* * *

**And there you have it, another chapter completed. Forgive me for taking so long to post a new chapter, winter break and college has really taken its toll on me, so I couldn't get anytime to work on this story for a while, but fortunately, I was able to squeeze some time in to work on this chapter so that I could finally bring an end to the hiatus. I appreciate the support I've received from everyone reading this story, and I hope you all like this story so far. As usual, feedback is much appreciated about this story, and I hope to have the next chapter up sooner than you know it. Until next time everyone!**


	17. Feelings Revealed

*Here's the next chapter everyone, enjoy and happy [belated] Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Feelings Revealed**

*Play: Death or Sovngarde (_Skyrim_ OST)*

"Anna don't!"

But it was too late; the echoes of Anna's scream alerted the draugr to attack.

In order to prevent a third unfortunate demise to her sister from happening, Elsa quickly rush in front of her sister and blasted the draugr with a frosty blast of ice, but it only slowed the draugr down slightly, making the counterattack prove nearly useless against these undead beings. Soon enough one reached the snow queen and slashed at her without hesitation. Elsa soon learned that if her cyrokinetic powers weren't effective on the undead corpses, then would have to fight them off physically. As a result, Elsa kicked the draugr to avoid getting injured by the cadaver and to her luck; it caused the draugr to stagger back.

"Anna, I think I've figured out what we can do to stop these creatures," the older sister told the younger, "It seems as though these guys are resistant to ice, so we have to use something other than ice to stop these monsters."

Suddenly, Anna's head lit up with an idea, she reached inside her satchel that she brought with her and removed a decorative torch, the same one she took when she first scaled the North Mountain. She quickly ran the torch across a pile of dry rubble, igniting it in the process.

"Then maybe we could use this Elsa,"

Anna then walked in front of her sister and slashed the undead draugr with her torch, scorching one of them in the process.

"Anna, you're a genius," the snow queen praised her sister.

Now the two of them knew what they had to do: they had to defeat the draugr off with Anna's torch.

Anna then slashed the same draugr with the torch once more and then took the opportunity while it was stunned to shove the draugr into one of the blowtorches that was preventing them from treading further into the tomb. The cadaver moaned in defeat as its charred remains fell over the edge of the platform into the abyss below.

Anna attempted the same strategy on the next draugr, thinking the method would heed the same result, but then came a twist. The draugr blocked Anna's attack with the ebony shield it was holding before standing upright; it prepared to attack the princess with a shout.

"ZUN…HAAL VIIK!"

The blast caused Anna's torch to fly right out of her hand, knocking it off the edge of the platform! The two sister's now frightened that there technique was abruptly stopped by the undead entities quickly back towards a corner of the wall, trying their best to fend off the draugr with whatever they had left. Soon enough however, the two found themselves cornered by the five remaining draugr, knowing their quest had come to an untimely end, the two closed their eyes, waiting for the undead to finish them off without ease.

""FO KRAH DIIN!"

Suddenly, another shout rang through the open room, the sisters opened their eyes and watched as a embodied blast of energy struck the five draugr with any icy coat of thick ice, the corpses lost their footing and fell to the ground, and then succumbed to the surprise attack.

"How did those monsters fall all of the sudden Elsa?"

Elsa looked around and spotted out of the corner of her eye, two figures standing on a bridge several dozen feet above her. She then recognized who they were: Hornet and Sofia.

"It seems our friends found us, so they decided help out."

"Thank goodness they did," Anna sighed in relief, "For a second, I thought we would be goners."

"I thought so too Anna, but I'm glad the ordeal is over."

The two sisters smiled and waved at her friends after realizing they had come to their aid at the last second. Suddenly, Hornet moved his lips once more in the attempt to shout at them, soon enough, a small, rumbling blast hit the snow queen, and from it, the disembodied voice of the Dragonborn rang out.

"_Your majesty, it seems like our reunion needs to be cut short, I suggest we tread further in this tomb to find a place to regroup once again."_

Elsa then nodded at Hornet and then she and her sister walked to the bridge leading out of the ravine, finding that the blowtorch had now stopped spraying, allowing them cross.

Anna rushed forward to the passage on the other side of the bridge, motioning her older sister to follow her, Elsa did so, but not without looking back to the bridge where her friends were standing only to find that they had left, seeming to have continued their journey into the tomb.

* * *

*Play: Secunda (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Elsa caught up to her younger sister and walked aside her in the long, narrow tunnel lighted by several torch sconces. They continued treading through the passageway Anna spoke up after a few minutes of treading in silence.

"So," Anna interrupted the silent atmosphere, "What do you think of the Dragonborn as being a potential suitor of yours?"

Elsa's eyes lit up at what her sister had asked her.

"Oh, Hornet? Well…he is a nice guy,"

"Oh come on Elsa, if what we witnessed him do over the past few days is true, then he must truly be a powerful warrior."

"Well Anna…you do have a point there," Elsa complied, "The other night, he snuck up on me while we were spending the night at my ice palace. He joined me outside on the balcony and the two of us watched as the sky came alive-"

"Wait the sky was alive last night?" Anna interrupted.

Elsa just smiled and nodded.

"Well why didn't you wake me up and tell me? I would've loved to see the lights during the night."

Elsa just giggled, "Well that's the thing, it was the first romantic moment I ever shared with someone in my entire life."

Anna smirked, "I thing you like someone."

"Alright I admit it, I do have feelings for the hero, but lets talk about it later when he's with us once more."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Okay, if you say so."

With that settled, the sisters continued walking through the icy tunnel until they finally found themselves in a large, dark room lighted only by a small fracture in the ceiling. The two of them proceed slowly down a slope into an open area in the center of them surrounded by four stone columns, one in each corner. When they reached the center of the room itself, the sisters looked around for anything suspicious in appearance before continuing further.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary Elsa, maybe this is just a normal chamber without any traps in the tomb."

"I think so too Anna, maybe we may have been mistak-"

*Play: Daybreaker (_Soul Calibur V_ OST)*

Suddenly, a thunderous roar sounded from above the two sisters, a moment later, some unrecognizable monster started clawing through the ceiling of the chamber. Anna screamed once more, causing a second claw to penetrate through the ceiling in an attempt to grab the sisters.

"Anna run!"

Anna didn't have a second to think, as the two sisters bolting straight through a stone passage leading out of the room, only for a thud to erupt straight from the chamber they were just in and start prying its way through the narrow passage to capture the sisters. Anna took a glimpse back after hearing the sound of a stone wall collapsing over and saw through the mist of the fallen rubble the unmistakable outline of a dragon following the sisters.

"It's a dragon Elsa!" Anna warned the snow queen, "I think it maybe one of Alduin's."

"Elsa's face turned pale from the thought of that and she took her sister hand as the two of them continued running through passageway only to collide with a dead end. The sisters turned back in panic as they watched the figure approach them, and then, when it was standing a few feet away from the two, they discovered that it was no ordinary dragon, for its body was that of its skeletal remains.

Soon, the skeletal dragon attempted to ram its head at the sisters in an attempt to crush the sisters against the wall. But the sisters moved to the sides of wall, narrowly missing the hard impact of the dragon's skull from smashing the wall. The wall then fell apart, revealing another open chamber similar to the previous one, only with a wider opening in the ceiling, letting in more light than the former room. Anna and Elsa made their way into the open room while the dragon was distracted from the fallen stones lying atop its head. But when the two sisters tried to find an exit, their search turned up with no clues to and exit.

Suddenly, there was a crash from the entrance the dragon was trapped in, it had broke free from the pile of rocks and entered the room alongside the sisters. It then used its tail to crush a wall next to the entrance, causing an avalanche of boulders to fall and block out the only means of escape.

Elsa gulped heavily, for the two sisters had no choice but to fight the undead reptile…

* * *

**Whoa, was that intense or what? And what did you think about Elsa revealing her feelings for Hornet? I hope you like this chapter. In the next one we'll turn back to Calla, Amber and James' side of the story once more. There will be a major secret revealed in the next chapter, so keep your eyes out for the next update. As always, appreciate hearing [positive] feedback from all of you, so in the meantime, I encourage you all to leave a review if you wish. Until next time ;)**


	18. Life Bringer Revealed

*Recently, a bad snowstorm hit the area I'm located at; because of this all of my classes have been cancelled for the week. Fortunately though, this also gave me time to write an additional chapter to _The Dragonborn Comes_. In this chapter, you will be introduced to a new character; also, this will be the last of the separate group chapters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Life Bringer Revealed**

*Play: Glacial Colosseum (_Soul Calibur IV_ OST)*

The Wrath the three friends a cold, stern glare. To all three of them, it seemed this entity in front of them would prove to be a formidable opponent.

Calla held her hands out in front of Amber and James, gesturing them to stay back while she dealt with the malevolent being. She then charged at the lich and began to hack at its body, but to no avail, the revenant shifted aside. The wraith then blasted a powerful bolt of lightning at the warrior princess, knocking her against one of the walls. The wraith then raised both arms, as if it was conjuring something, and a moment later, the other seven coffins burst open, revealing seven more wraith of similar appearance, the only difference being that the seven that were reanimated weren't wearing a mask unlike the former, thus exposing their rotting faces.

"Calla look out!" James warned the warrior princess.

Calla then noticed that the head wraith was now accompanied by seven more. She regained her footing and charged at the head entity, figuring that if she eliminated the source, the others will fall inanimate. She readied her sword in order to block similar spells launched at her from the revenants. She endured various spells consisting of not one but three elements: Fire, Ice, and Electricity. However, she was then unexpectedly incapacitated by a powerful blast of dark energy shot from the head wraith and knocked to the ground. The twins just watched as the wraiths started to overwhelm her, but then, something extraordinary happened.

Calla was attempting to stand her ground by slashing with her greatsword, when all of the sudden, it began to glow bright green. The sudden flash stunned the wraiths, including the head of the group, and caused them to flinch. The light eventually filled the whole room before beginning to steadily dying down.

As the light began to fade away, the twins noticed that Life Bringer had vanished from Calla's hands, and standing where it was last seen was a beautiful female figure. The entity in Life Bringer's place had bright pink skin, and very long, golden-blonde hair reaching down to her legs. She had blue eyes and long eyelashes standing out from the corners of her eyes. Her clothing consisted of a purple, single-strapped dress with a slit skirt reaching down to her thighs and fashioned in the style worn during the Ancient Greek period; a feature that stood out on the dress was a pink, heart-shaped brooch located on the strap. Her footwear consisted of a pair of golden high heels with matching ankle bracelets just above them. She also gave off a pink and gold luminescence.

A musical jingle accompanied her appearance.

_Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite…The Goddess of Love! _

"Ah my god," the entity said with annoyance, "It's been, like, eighteen hundred years and that theme STILL lingers upon my entrances."

The female entity looked around at what was surrounding her. The first thing to catch her eye was the hostile wraiths that were attacking Calla. She then turned around and noticed Calla lying on the ground behind her.

"Calla, sweetie, what have you got yourself into this time?"

"No time to explain right now, those wraiths over there are trying to kill me, can you help out by defeating them?"

"No problem Calla," the entity smirked.

She then conjured a green aura, which then took the form of Calla's greatsword. Once then, she charged at the liches relentlessly. She managed to knock aside three of the wraiths easily, causing them to fall limp upon hitting the ground. She then took a stance with her sword point down to the ground diagonally and parried an attacking wraith; afterwards she sent the wraith flying by slashing it with an upward strike. Two more of the wraiths grabbed her arms to restrain her while a third prepared to blast her with a powerful bolt of lightening. She managed to break free almost immediately, and fired a bolt of green energy at both wraiths that restrained her. She then ran up to the third wraith as it prepared to blast her, but then its spell was about to be cast, the female entity stunned the wraith with a feint attack, causing it to stagger. She then finished it off with a powerful backhand, crushing the wraith's head in the process.

With seven wraiths defeated, all that remained was the one leading wraith with the mask. The female entity smirked as the head wraith blasted her with a powerful bolt of lightening in an attempt to electrocute her. The entity however, was smart than the wraith thought, as she absorbed all of the spell's energy with her sword. After about a minute the wraith became exhausted from the blast, giving the entity the chance to finish it off. She ran up to the lich at full speed before finishing the wraith off with a dropkick that was so powerful that the stilettos of the entity's heels cracked the wraith's mask and penetrated its skull.

The head wraith finally fell lifeless as the female entity regained her footing and tidied her outfit for a moment. Amber and James' mouths dropped in disbelief from the event they had just watched over the last few minutes.

"Wait, who are you?" Amber asked.

"Child, I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. I am also the spirit of the sword Life Bringer."

"Wait, so you're the spirit that embodies Calla's sword?" James asked.

"I am indeed," Aphrodite answered the prince, "Now that those undead atrocities have been defeated, would someone, like, explain to me what's going here?"

Calla regained her footing and answered the goddess's request.

"Well, the reason why we are in this dark tomb is because we are looking for a prophecy to tell us how to defeat the black dragon known as Alduin the World-Eater."

"Alduin you say?" Aphrodite replied, "So do you know someone referred to as the Dragonborn?"

"Wait, how did you know that?" Calla questioned.

"Long story, he rescued this girl I refer to as my Sybil, thus earning me is his debt, kay?"

"Okay," Calla answered, still confused of how Aphrodite knew the Dragonborn, "Well now's not the time to stand around we still have to tread even deeper into this crypt to uncover the prophecy so that we can stop Alduin from conquering the world.

"And I'm guessing you guys need my help, am I right?"

"Indeed we do your…goddessness," Amber said to the deity, "But can we just find this prophecy so that we can get out of this creepy place?"

"Amber," James complained.

"Relax dear, I find this place just creepy as well, but you're right, we can't just leave immediately," Aphrodite said to the prince, before turning back to Calla, "I'll stick around with you guys up until we exit this tomb, then I'll revert back to the form of your sword until another perilous situation, kay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Calla agreed, "Follow me everyone!"

* * *

*Play: Go the Distance (Instrumental, _Hercules_ OST)*

And so, the group treaded further into the tomb, encountering more of the green crystals they had saw lining the walls when they were divided. Amber and James still had many questions to ask the Olympian goddess of love and beauty. After treading down multiple passageways and bridges for sometime now, James took up the courage to finally ask the goddess.

"So, Aphrodite, how did you become the goddess that embodies Calla's sword?"

"Life Bringer, you say? Very well, but it's a long explanation."

"I can handle it, go right ahead," James responded, Amber listening alongside him.

"Alright, well it all goes back about two hundred years ago, just before the 1600s began, the Olympian gods and goddesses, included myself were in the midst of a celebration of some sort, can't remember what it was for, but that all changed when a dark intruder trespassed onto our territory, claiming he was going to consume our souls. Knowing that we were immortal, we all laughed off the threat as a joke, but that seemed to just intimidate the being, he then proved his claim by approaching Dionysus and skewering him with this red, organic sword with a large yellow eye on it, killing the god of wine in the process and consuming his soul."

"Wait I thought gods were immortal," James replied upon hearing Aphrodite's claim.

"We are, or so we thought, but it seems this entity somehow nullified that trait and killed Dionysus without any avail, almost like he was a mortal being."

"Oh my," Amber said, "What happened next?"

"Well, with the god of partying dead as a doornail, we soon knew if this villain could do that to Dionysus, he could surely do that to us, and because of that, all of us began to panic, even Zeus himself in a way. Some of the gods, including Artemis, my husband Hephaestus, Ares, and his twin sister Athena attempted to fight him off, but failed to in the process and were also consumed by the being's sword. The monster began killing off every other god one by one until there were only, like four of us left, myself and Zeus being two of the remaining gods."

"And what happened after that?"

"Well Zeus soon had enough with the man's chaos, so he decided to take him on by himself. He told the other surviving gods: his wife Hera, Ares, and myself to flee from the disaster, Hera and I willingly agreed, but Ares said he refused, saying he would stay back and fight off the evil force. But when he charged at the being, the evil entity disarmed him almost immediately, causing him to have second thoughts, and joined Hera and myself from fleeing Mount Olympus as it was beginning to fall.

"What happened to Zeus?" James asked.

"As I fled Mount Olympus, I gazed back and watched as Zeus was skewed by the evil entity's sword, oh how terrible of a day that was."

"So in the end, did ALL the gods get killed by the Evil force?" Amber asked.

"Well I'm not certain for sure, because Persephone wasn't present at the time of the party, so it maybe possible that she could possibly be alive as well."

"And what of Hera and Ares?" asked James.

"The three of us made a tough, but necessary decision, we had to part ways and live a mostly secluded life hidden amongst the mortals, that way the being that brought down Olympus wouldn't find us all at once, not to mention having a hard time finding us. That was the last time I saw either of those two for a long time."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"Well, not long after the incident, a met with a spirit that claimed it was the source to stopping the being that brought down Olympus, so I made a deal I would later regret."

"What was it?" asked James.

"The deal was she would help me avenge the fallen gods, but in return, she wanted to inherit my powers to contribute to stopping him. I agreed, but soon enough, the spirit consumed me itself, revealing its true identity as wanting to not only destroying the entity, but also purifying the world by crystallizing it in the process. I knew by this factor that I was betrayed, but the spirit exploited my strength and used it to influence other strong-willed fighters. She continued to abuse me for nearly two decades until a foul-mouthed, but will moral young man manage to defeat the spirit while he wielded the sword the spirit embodied. Seeing that the spirit was now crippled from the loss, I took the opportunity to escape her influence and battle against her in the process, I succeeded in the process and gained naturakinetic powers in the process alongside my powers over love and beauty and my standard god traits.

"The same spirit tried to manipulate me once before as well, but I managed to fight back its influence," Calla added.

"That's just wrong," Amber replied, before turning back to Aphrodite, "So what did you do after escaping it?"

"Afterwards, I made a moral decision to prevent such a being from harming society, to help anyone that was being harmed by any form of Evil, including whatever killed most of the gods. I decided to take the form of a large, green greatsword, the same one that Calla wields, under the alias Life Bringer, and I was eventually found by her."

"Wow, and how long ago did Calla discover you?" Amber replied.

"I remember the year perfectly," Aphrodite answered, "1607."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Calla you mean you were alive back then?" Amber asked out of confusion.

"Indeed I was," Calla answered.

"She's immortal," Aphrodite added in, "Thus she cannot be killed in a regular manner nor does she age beyond, like twenty years of age."

"Wow," James replied, "So to sum things up, you're basically taking the form of the spirit sword that manipulated you?" James asked.

"Indeed, but I don't, like, wish to purify to world like the manipulative spirit's goal was, but instead I just want to find a way of stopping evil in this world without purification, kay?"

"Okay, that makes sense, sort of." James replied.

"Well, I'm glad to hear your backstory Aphrodite," Amber said to the goddess, "And thanks for sharing it with us."

"Your welcome," Aphrodite replied, "But I never actually learned your names yet, would you two mind introducing yourselves?"

"Of course," James answered, "I'm Prince James of Enhancia."

"And I'm Princess Amber of the same kingdom," Amber answered.

"We're twins," James added in.

"Mm hmm, I can see that in you two," Aphrodite replied.

"It looks like we're approaching another open area, brace yourselves for anything unexpected," Calla told the group.

The group agreed with her and continued towards open room, when they got there, they could see that the circular room was surrounded by hundreds of green crystals that accompanied the group since they lost track of there friends, and it contained only one exit, the entrance.

"It seems eerily quiet in her," Amber piped up, "Maybe your thoughts were wrong Cal-"

*Play: Watch the Skies (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Suddenly, out of creepy silence, a large thunderous echo collided with the ceiling of the rotunda, a moment later, the ceiling fell apart and everyone started dodging falling debris. When the mist produced by the debris began to clear away, the force behind the thunder revealed itself to be a large, skeletal dragon. The large reptile began firing a breath weapon made of some sort of poison while the group tried escaping through the entrance, but all of the sudden the entrance sealed itself with a stonewall. The children turned back and face the undead beast.

"Well, I guess we had a good run, right?" Amber said.

"No Amber, this is not the end," Calla replied, "I believe we can make it out of this dilemma, but to do so, we must slay this dragon."

Everyone agreed with Calla, but soon they would be in for the fight of their lives…

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of this chapter, and as I mentioned before this is the last of the split chapters that divide the groups from one another while coexisting at the same time. Next chapter will combine the groups together once more (and possibly reunite them). I hope you also liked the secret behind Life Bringer, and I hope you were surprised at learning its identity. As always, I appreciate hearing [positive] feedback about this story, and encourage you to do so. Quick disclaimer: Aphrodite and **_**Hercules **_**are rightfully property of Walt Disney. Also I hope you also noticed the other allusion I used in this story. I hope you all are enjoying this story, Chapter Eighteen will be up sooner than you know it, so don't worry ;)**


	19. Skeletal Dragons

*I am so sorry I went on a very long hiatus since the last chapter I posted, I had to deal with… some college and family issues (and laziness); but now I'm back. This chapter will no longer be a chapter that splits between group members, that's over now. Anyways, please enjoy. :)

**Chapter Eighteen: Skeletal Dragons**

*Play: Death or Sovngarde (Skyrim OST)*

The fearsome undead beast that Hornet and Sofia encountered let out an ear-piercing roar. Sofia attempted to communicate with the creature with no avail.

"I don't get it," she said, "Why isn't my amulet allowing me to talk to the dragon?"

Hornet's face lit up with confusion.

"Wait, your amulet is enchanted?" Hornet asked.

Sofia nodded, "It allows…"

But she wasn't able to finish, as the skeletal dragon blasted a large fireball in her direction.

"Look out!" Hornet shouted, stepping in front of Sofia in an attempt to save her life.

Upon the fireball's collision against the blade of Hornet's weapon, it let out a vigorous explosion, exerting a great amount of expelling force and pushing Hornet and Sofia back several meters. Sofia escaped unharmed, whilst Hornet managed to absorb several scorch marks on his armor.

"Never mind about that the amulet right now, first we take care of this dragon."

Sofia simply agreed, the amulet's secret would have to wait.

*Play: Venus Fire (_Thunder Force III_ OST)*

The undead dragon charged forward at the two individuals, but Hornet evaded the attack by shifting to his left, while Sofia dove forward to evade. The creature slammed into an ice-coated wall, its horns stuck in the thick covering of icy rock.

"Now's our chance," Hornet told Sofia, "Go for the wings, that should disable it from freeing itself from the wall."

But despite their luck, the distraction was short-lived. The skeletal dragon managed to free itself from the wall immediately after Hornet finished speaking, cracking one of its horns in the process.

"Never mind that," Sofia said in fear.

The beast then fired a strange breath weapon at the two heroes. Striking them off guard.

"Ack!" Sofia coughed violently, "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know," Hornet replied, coughing from the breath emission as well, "But it seems to be hindering our health condition."

Suddenly, the undead dragon stood at full stature and began to blast a series of fireballs at the young princess and the Dragonborn. They responded by hiding behind a large chunk of thick ice.

The dragon realized the obstacle that the two individuals were hiding behind and crushed it with the cranium of its skull, shattering the chunk of ice into pieces Hornet attempted to lunge at the undead beast with a devastating blow from his sword, but he was caught off guard when the dragon blasted another fireball immediately after its previous attack. The blast managed to knock the Dragonborn unconscious.

Seeing the recent turn of events flash before her eyes. Sofia watched in fear as the dragon prepared to obliterate the hero by biting him in the chest. She decided to prevent Hornet's untimely demise by rushing to his fallen weapon and countered the dragon's would be finishing blow by shoving the blade of the sword into the dragon's lower jaw, and bursting it out of the its skull. The undead beast roared in agony from the mortal blow, before falling inanimate, killed from Sofia's counter attack.

Sofia's sigh of relief turned into a gasp of concern when she realized that her friend was still wounded from the dragon attack. She ran over to Hornet, who was still unconscious, and spotted that is armor on his torso was broken away and the exposed skin that was originally covered from it was scorched from the fireball's blast. But to make things worse, there was also a deep gash on his heart, possibly caused by the dragon's sharp teeth. Seeing the mortal injury, Sofia's eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry Hornet, I should've done something to prevent you from meeting this unfortunate fate." she lamented.

She placed her hand onto the deep wound on Hornet's heart. Suddenly, she saw a purple glow illuminate below her; she looked down and saw that the glow was coming from her amulet. She then remembered the inscription about her amulet in Cedric's spell book.

"_With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse.__"_

Suddenly, Sofia spotted her hand began to glow a golden yellow from the corner of her eye. When she continued to watch this, she noticed Hornet's wound began to close and his armor reconstruct from the damage in the recent battle. She then realized, she had committed a noble deed, from saving Hornet's life from this certain death, the amulet granted her the power to heal and revived her fallen friend.

Suddenly, Hornet let out a loud gasp as he awoke from the coma he was in. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he gazed upon was Sofia's face.

"So-fia?" Hornet spoke, obviously groggy from the recent battle, "Are we...in Sovngrade?"

Sofia laughed softly, "No silly, I just saved your life, all thanks to by amulet."

Hornet's eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh right, your amulet, so what was it that makes it special?"

"Alright," she spoke, "I might as well reveal its secret to you. Hornet, my amulet was given to me by my father, the King of Enchancia as a welcoming gift to the joining of his family. I learned from the court wizard, Mr. Cedric that its can grant me blessings or curses depending on the actions I preform."

"Is that so?" Hornet asked.

"It is, and I think from saving your life, the amulet blessed me with the power to heal."

Hornet looked down, and noticed that his armor appeared almost like new. "Whoa, I guess you aren't kidding, the scorch marks on my armor look as though they just disappeared.

Sofia smiled and helped the Dragonborn to his feet, then handed him his sword.

"I guess we should get a move on then, I see a passage out of here on the opposite side from where we entered," Hornet replied.

"I agree," Sofia added, "Hopefully, we'll join up with our friends soon."

They then continued forward into the cavern, but soon, Sofia learned that something else was now bothering her.

"Hey Hornet, I was wondering, why do you go by the strange name of yours?"

"It's a long story, but I'll just make it short, it's actually a nickname that sort of acts like a title in my kingdom. My real name is Morja*, which means 'Wasp'. I decided that I would go by a name relating to the meaning of my name, but with more vigor, which later grew into 'Hornet'."

Sofia pondered to Hornet's (or rather Morja's) explanation.

"Well, why don't you go by your original name?"

"Hmm, I never thought about that," the Dragonborn wondered, "We'll see, but for now, there's a crisis to deal with at the moment, so we better put my real name aside for now."

Sofia sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

* * *

*Play: Truth (_Thunder Force III_ OST)*

Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa were dealing with a similar problem of their own.

"Anna, I suggest you take cover, I'll try my best to fend off this fiend," Elsa instructed her younger sister.

Anna rolled her eyes, and hid behind a pile of rubble. Elsa then turned back to the dragon and blasted it with her cryokinetic power.

The blast managed to slow down the undead dragon's movement by coating its bones slightly, but the dragon ultimately endured the attack and lunged at the Snow Queen, knocking her back. It then blasted the queen with a virulent breath.

"What…is this stuff?" The Snow Queen wheezed.

The dragon suddenly attacked once more, this time in an attempt to bite her head off. Elsa narrowly escaped this, but the grip managed to nip her cape, ripping it from her dress in the process.

Elsa fended off the beast by spraying a wall of ice spikes in the direction of the dragon. The dragon tried evading the attack, but the wall moved to fast that it caused the dragon to fall on its back.

"Now that should settle this conflict," she smirked, before turning back towards Anna, "Let's make our…"

Suddenly, the dragon whipped Snow Queen from her feet, and knocked her hard against one of the stone columns, causing her hair to unbraid from the force as well as the column to fracture and then collapse.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, before turning her attention to the skeletal dragon, "Leave my sister alone you monster!"

Anna then charged at the beast, pulling out her torch and then jamming it into one of the dragon's teeth, the dragon roared angrily as the princess yanked the tooth straight out of the dragon's jaw with the sconce. She then scorched the dragon's skeletal face with a potent swing of her torch. With the dragon distracted, she decided to finish off the dragon by jumping on its back and jabbing its vertebrate with the handle of her torch shattering one of the segments entirely, and separating the dragon's skull, neck, ribcage, and arms from the rest of it's skeleton. The dragon let out a moaning of defeat, before falling limp, dead from the fatal blow by Anna's torch.

Anna began to hyperventilate from the extreme action, but she gave more concern to Elsa's condition than her own. She quickly scurried over to her sister with the energy she had left.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

"Ack, I'm okay," she replied to Anna's relief, "But…oh god, my back hurts."

Anna assisted her older sister up from the fallen column, but when began to walk, Elsa had groaned painfully after only a few steps.

"Maybe I should assist you for now, just until the pain in your back stops," Anna told her sister.

"Indeed," Elsa replied, "I think that would be best."

Anna assisted Elsa by lending her hand on Elsa's back as the two of them continued deeper into the cavern.

* * *

*Play: The Grubby Dark Blue (Thunder Force OST)*

In another part of the crypt, third group consisting of Amber, James, Calla, and the spirit of her sword Aphrodite were all facing the same problem.

"Amber, James, I need you two to take cover behind something, that way you won't get harmed.

"Oh come on, I want to fight the dragon," James whined.

"Do what they said James," Amber commanded"

James grunted angrily and the twins hid behind a large column of ice. Aphrodite and Calla on the other hand stood their ground and prepared to brace themselves in the brutal battle with the undead dragon, which began to fire ice spikes at the two ladies.

"Whoa," Calla responded, "That was close."

Suddenly, the dragon blasted the two of them with its toxic breath while they were communicating.

"Ah! By the Gods! What is this stuff?!" The Goddess of Love coughed out.

"I don't know," Calla wheezed, "But it seems harmful."

The dragon then rushed at the two girls and slashed at them with its skeletal claws tearing both of their dress slightly and knocking them back.

"This sure is a doozy," Calla commented.

She then prepared to strike the dragon with a dropkick, but the dragon countered this my grabbing her les with its mouth. Aphrodite attempted to free Calla from the grasp, whilst distracting the dragon with naturakinetic bolts of energy. It proved susceptible to the dragon, but after several attacks the dragon threw Calla at the goddess, knocking them both to the ground.

"Man this battle is tougher than usual." Calla moaned.

"Wait, I have an idea that, like, just might work." Aphrodite spoke up.

She then turned towards the twins' hiding place, catching their attention of their faces.

"Amber, James sweetie, I want you to cause a distraction on the dragon while Calla and I bring an end to this battle, kay?"

James' face lit up with excitement, while Amber rolled her eyes. They then ran out from the cover they were hiding behind and began to catch the dragon's attention. The dragon began to spin in confusion with the direction of the twins' movements as Aphrodite reverted to the form of Life Bringer, and Calla took hold of it before proceeding to sneak up onto the dragon.

James managed to attract the dragon more successfully than his twin sister, causing it to follow and exterminate him instead of Amber, Calla, or Aphrodite. He managed to evade the dragon's fireballs and toxic shouts like breeze, until he became cornered against the wall, leaving him out of ideas.

"Umm, Calla, can you hurry up? I need some help here, or else I'm going to end up as dragon meat."

Just before the dragon was going to finish off James with a massive fireball. Calla caught the undead reptile off guard, before raising her sword, which began to glow a bright green, and then throwing it directly at the dragon, causing it to lodge into its back. James quickly escaped the dragon's clutches as the sword began to vibrate vigorously, before expelling a large blast of ice and naturakinetic essence, and blinding everyone in the chamber momentarily. Upon the glare fading away they saw the dragon encased inside a think block of ice, but with its dark purple flesh now visible, appearing as though it was alive. Amber became disgusted at one visible feature: the compound eyes in its sockets.

"Oh, god, I can't look" Amber complained, becoming nauseous from the sight.

Suddenly, Life Bringer, which was lodged on top of the block of ice, began to glow once more and transform back into Aphrodite again.

"Get back everyone," Aphrodite instructed the group, motioning them away from the frozen dragon.

Aphrodite's warning became clear soon enough, for a moment later, the frozen block containing the dead dragon burst into millions of smaller icy shards that flung out in all directions. Everyone took cover behind an icy column, which sustained several impacts from the shards.

"That…was amazing!" James shouted.

"Really, we almost got killed by that fiend," Amber scolded her brother.

"Enough arguing, we still need to find that prophecy we came to search for, so lets find a way out of here," Calla instructed the twins.

James pointed over to an open passage at the side of the chamber, and then the four of them continued to wonder deeper into the cavern once more. Hoping to find the aforementioned prophecy to defeating the World-Eater soon enough.

* * *

*"Morja" originates from the Latin meaning for "Wasp"

* * *

**Alright, finally, I was able to finish another chapter to this fanfic of mine, thanks to the motivation from all you readers. Next chapter, a dark foreshadowing will be revealed, so keep in touch. Quick disclaimer: **_**Thunder Force **_**is the rightful property of Technosoft. [Positive] feedback is always appreciated as usual. Until next time. ;)**


End file.
